Starting Over Yet Again
by Amwaaker
Summary: Carol navigates the world of online dating. Eventual Caryl, but with lots of misfires first. Chapters length will vary from very short to long.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Carol escaped from the movie theater as fast as she could without engendering a lot of stares. She picked up the speed as soon as she was outside. She needed to get out of here NOW. Getting into the sanctuary of her old Taurus and clicking the lock, she finally took a deep breath. Jamming the key into the ignition and gettting the hell out of there, she made it to the interstate as quickly as she could. It wasn't until she was a good 5 miles away that she started to calm down. But then, she felt guilty.

She had never ever in her life abandoned a date mid way through. Until now. This internet dating bullshit had to be better than the results she had gotten. After trying a few coffee dates that went nowhere, she thought she had found a nice guy. Shawn was indeed nice online. But there was something about him in person that creeped her out beyond belief. She was not a vain person, and accepted everybody's unique style about them without judgement. Until tonight. She could not believe that the guy had tried to pass that photo on the dating site off as him. She showed up expecting a dark haired slightly preppy looking guy. Instead she got an overwheight drunk asshole that looked way to much like her ex husband Ed for comfort. Really, she had just intended to go to the bathroom, but had found herself picking up pace in the hallway and getting the hell out of there instead. At least it was an escape from him trying to feel her up during the movie on their first date. Ugh. She could still smell the whiskey fumes that were on him. Damn . No more.

She made it to the peace of her house in record time. The neighbor/babysitter Diane just cocked an eyebrow at her when she came in the door. "I guess it didn't go so well, huh?" she said stifling the chuckle. It was Diane and her friend Mandy who had helped write her online profile and encouraged Carol to get out in the dating world. They had put together a profile that accentuated all of Carol's positive traits, but made it clear what she was looking for. She wanted a stable guy – not another Ed.

"I can't believe I just left in the middle of the date Diane!" I feel so mean right now.

"Well, if you pulled that, which I could never imagine you doing, it must have been for a good reason. Was it that bad?"

"Worse." Carol replied. "Ed's fumes times ten, plus octopus arms trying to get down my shirt."

"Well, that's what you get for using that site dear. Told you not to use that one. Use the one that Art and I did."

"I know. I just got caught up in the cheaper cost of the site. I don't know if I can try again though – even on the other site."

"Well, since you didn't go out for drinks with Shane after the movie, let's open a bottle of wine and do a full autopsy. Sophia's asleep already, so we have time."

"Sure, why not?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Luke

Carol was drunkity-drunk-drunk-drunk. How else would she have found herself in this situation? Sure, her and Luke were friends throughout college; but here he was in her bedroom. It wasn't even a date. They never had crossed that line – until now apparently with a litle help from Jose Cuervo.

Luke had been there for her when the relationship with Ed began, and was there for her when the marriage imploded in violence. He had taken to hanging out with her more, listening to her misgivings about the whole dating thing. She had leaned on him a lot. Now she was worried all of a sudden mid kiss that they had leaned a little too far.

It had started with him walking her up to her home as always – making sure she got home safely. She had kissed him on the cheek and then next thing she knew they were kissing passionately, walking with lips joined to her bedroom. It felt good, no doubt about it. The promise of sex was in the air, but all of a sudden it felt wrong somehow.

It only took that split second of second guessing for them both to pull away and look at each other skeptically.

"Carol . . . . I don't . . . . "

"I know. It was nice, but . . . . . "

"Yeah."

"Sorry Luke."

"I'm not. You are a good kisser" he laughed. "But . . . . "

"It just felt . . . . "

"Wrong somehow?"

"Too much like kissing a sister I guess" he said picking up on her wry smile and attempt to keep things light.

She laughed and grabbed his hand, leading him back to the kitchen. She poured them both a glass of wine and handed one to him. "Are things going to be weird between us now?"

"I hope not Carol. I always wondered if things would work between us, but now we know."

"Now we know."

They sat down at the kitchen table together and Carol nervously was playing with the wine charm on her glass.

"Hey, there's a bonus to this situation though" he said.

"And what would that be pray tell?"

"Next time you go on one of those shitty dates, you will know for sure it's not because of your ability to kiss like Venus herself."

"Hah!" she snorted.

"Likewise my friend."


	3. Chapter 3 - Matt

Carol fiddled with her cell phone, waiting anxiously for her phone "date". Running into Matt after all these years was a sweet surprise. Who knew that the local Walmart would yield her a date; and with her high school sweetheart no less? He worked store security there, and they had not had time to talk then. He had said he wanted to reconnect with her, so she had written down her phone number, and was waiting for his call promptly at 10:00, ensuring privacy from Sophia's questions.

He was the first boy she had seriously kissed – none of that kid stuff either. While they had dated for a couple months, they had never progressed past some major league make out sessions. His memory was tainted by that blush of first love. She always remembered him fondly, although when she had tried to remember specific things about him she had liked, she failed. She just remembered the feelings he gave her. They were raw, untapped, and new.

She had been the "everything but girl" through her first year of college, only having intercourse with Ed in her life. She had met Ed her sophmore year in college and never finished her degree. She had saved herself for that prick? Now she was stuck with a yearning to know what she would have missed out on if she had had sex with Matt or any of the three guys she had messed around with around the dorms.

He had always wanted to be a cop, and he was now a security guard. She wondered at the change in direction of his life. Was his life ruled by detours like hers? She ended up married to Ed because she was pregnant. Major detour. What had changed his path in life she wondered?

While she waited for the call, she decided to do a little snooping. As far as she could tell, his last name was unique enough that there weren't a lot of search results going in vastly different directions. She read through the search results quickly and came upon the usual suspects – facebook, telephone listing for a landline that probably didn't exist anymore since it seemed everybody was trading for cell numbers only. Then she saw it. Georgia Department of Corrections – Inmate Profile. She gasped, hesitated, closed her eyes, opened them and quickly selected the link.

She was dreading what she was going to see. Was he a drug addict? Would he be a danger to bring around Sophia? Her mind racing, she tried to concentrate on the details of the page. He was on unsupervised parole for a gross misdemeanor. It didn't state the crime, but only the statute. He was in violation of _Georgia state criminal statute 16-6-20._ What the hell did that mean?

Relying on her trusty friend google, she did a quick search and promptly dropped her phone. _Bigamy?_ Seriously? He was not only married at some point, apparantly he was married to more than one person. What the ever loving fuck was she supposed to do with that info? She knew it went without saying that she would not be having her "phone date" tonight. But what the heck was she going to do about him calling?

Just as she was wondering the intricacies of breaking off a phone date with a possibly still multiple married man, her phone rang. It was him. She immediately hit reject – mind still racing on what to do. It started ringing immediately. Reject. Rang again. Reject. Rang again. Holy shit, what was she going to do?

The memory of her high school sweetheart forever shattered, she made a quick call to Lori. She was going to have to muster up enough courage to ask Lori to ask Rick about this guy.

She got through the call without breaking down about her apparent life history of bad choices in men long enough for Rick to tell her not to answer his calls, that he would inform Matt not to contact her. How had this guy gotten a security job? She had asked Rick that only to be informed that gross misdemeanors do not prevent employment in all cases – regardless of the statute violated.

She ended the call while shaking her head. Dating again should NOT be this hard – or involve the department of corrections.

Back on the phone, she called Diane even though it was late. All she said was to come over immediately, and that she was opening a bottle of red wine.

Diane was over within 5 minutes.

All Carol said was "I'm done doing this my way. What was the site you and Art used?"

Diane just quirked an eyebrow and walked towards Carol's laptop. She typed in the URL. Carol was now about to be enrolled in E-Harmony.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rick, this is stupid man."

"No it ain't Daryl. You said yourself you want more from a relationship than a one night stand."

"But E-Harmony? Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Back me up here Glenn".

"It's true bro. It's how I met Maggie. Best thing I ever did."

"Fine. But you assholes are helping me fill out this questionaire thing. Never know what to say about myself."

Thirty minutes later, between the three of them, they had Daryl's profile up. Now all that was left was getting him to take a picture. That endeavor was not going well. Daryl never thought he looked good, least of all in pictures.

Finally Glenn called Maggie, and she came over with her photography equipment and shooed the rest of the guys out of the house. "Ok Daryl, it's just us. I am gonna make sure you have a picture that will show the real you – the one any woman in her right mind would swoon over. Go put on a clean shirt WITH sleeves though.

Daryl went into the back room grumbling. He came out wearing a tight black t-shirt.

"Sexy – we are gona tastefully show off all your arms have to offer with this picture Daryl. We are also going to capture those blue eyes of yours."

When Maggie was done, she downloaded the photos onto Daryl's laptop. She quickly chose one that she deemed would make women cream their pants, and then called the guys back inside.

Nice pic Daryl!" said Glenn.

"Shuddup" said Daryl blushing.

Immediately, the matching system provided him with two matches. One he had zero interest in. The second one however took his breath away.

"Look at this guys. Her name is Carol. Think I should message her immediately or wait awhile?"

"With a woman that beautiful Daryl, message her immediately." said Rick. "And don't tell Lori I said that or I'll cut your balls off."

"Pffft. Whatever dude. Go 'way while I message her."

Wdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwd

Later that evening after making dinner for Sophia, Carol decided to try to see if anybody had gotten in contact with her on her first full day of E-Harmony.

She laughed when the first match that came up was her boss. Scratch that one. The second match that came up was a banker who in his "something else about me" section had written how he loved his ability to control his environment at all times. Jeez what a control freak she thought. There were no more messages for her.

Sighing, she went to load the dishwasher. As she worked, she thought back to what she wanted in a man. She had tried to put as much of it as she could in her profile – hard to do with yes/no/multiple choice questions. She wanted a man who was not afraid to work hard for a living. She wanted a man who loved what he did for a living, but loved family more. She was honest that she had a child in her profile. She said she loved the few times she had done outdoor activities, and would love to meet somebody who could help her expand on that. She loved to read. She loved art. Family was most important to her, her friends were such a part of her life that she considered most of them family as well. She was a caring person, and wanted a person who would care about her just as fiercely.

It shouldn't be so _hard_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly her laptop let out a ding. Going over to it, she discovered she had a new message. Opening it, the first worlds out of her mouth were _holy shit._ This man was gorgeous. Why was he trying to contact her? Her profile pic was a good one, but she wasn't drop dead gorgeous like he was.

She opened the communique, and read

 **Hi, my name's Daryl. I see from your profile your name's Carol. I've never done e-dating before, so not sure how this works. I like what you have to say about yourself and your ideal mate in your profile. I ain't a huge talker, but I would love to have a drink or coffee with you sometime to see if we have as much in common as our profiles would suggest. Take a look at mine, and let me know. Later. D.**

She scrolled through his profile and her heart started doing flips. He seemed too good to be true, as a lot of the sentiments she had put in hers, she found mirrored in his. She immediately opened up the message tool.

 **Daryl**

 **I really like your profile. I have not gone out with anybody from this site. I tried others, but they were disasters. I would love to meet you. My ex husband has our child tomorrow night through the weekend. Would you want to meet at Dale & Irma's coffee shop? I am available after 3:00 tomorrow. If you want to meet up, what time would be good for you? PS. I really like your profile photo. C.**

Ding when Daryl's laptop.

"Holy shit, that was fast said Rick." 

"Musta been Maggie's picture" chided Glenn.

"Shuddup you assholes, let me see what she said.

"She want's to meet at Dale & Irmas Coffee Shop tomorrow".

"Nice" said Glenn. "This way if she's a total bitch, it's just coffee.

"She ain't gonna be a bitch Glenn."

"How can you tell that?"

"Just know."


	5. Chapter 5 - Coffee

Daryl walked into the coffee shop a good ten minutes before he was supposed to meet up with Carol for their blind e-date. He took a stool at the coffee bar and put his head in his hands.

"Problem Daryl?

Dale and Irma had been neighbors of his growing up. They made sure he was fed when his daddy couldn't be bothered. They had for a time taken him in while he finished high school when things just got too bad at home.

"Dunno yet Dale. Gotta date."

"Well, why the long face then?"

"Never met her. Rick, Glenn and Maggie hooked me up with E-Harmony."

"I see. Well, what do you know about her?"

"She's gorgeous Dale. She's gotta kid. She wants to learn more about the outdoors. Suggested this as a first date place so I wouldn't get hit in the face with enchiladas again."

"That's what you get for taking such a volatile creature out to Santa Maria's for dinner, son."

"I thought she was just volatile on the job, man. Didn't think she would take to violence when in public. You ever gonna let me live that down?"

"Not any time soon, son. What about the time you got ditched on a date 12 miles from home AFTER she broke your cell phone? I still remember Irma laughing all the way to pick your sorry behind up in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah – I suck at blind dates. Don't know nobody I want to date. So E-dating it is. This better go better or I am bound to join Merle in his women hating philosophy."

"Merle will meet somebody some day too Daryl. You are both good boys. Just dont flash your whatnot at every girl at the bar, and you're good."

The overhead bell at the door jingled signaling a new customer. Dale broke away from Daryl, and Daryl turned around. There she was. She was true to her photo – cute medium length auburn curls with a hint of silver. Button nose that seemed to be attached to the ready smile she gave – giving her entire face a look of scrunchy happiness. She was beautiful. She looked around for a moment before spotting Daryl who was rooted in place taking her in.

She walked over confidently with that warm smile still on her face.

"I am assuming you are Daryl?"

"D-Daryl. Yep, that's me" _way to act like a spaz dumbass_

"Hi Daryl, I'm Carol. So . . . . coffee?" 


	6. Chapter 6 - Coffee, Pizza, Dale & Sophia

Daryl couldn't believe that he was sitting in front of this woman who looked if anything more beautiful than her profile picture. The limited sunlight coming through the coffee house windows seemed to shine right off her hair – giving her a madonna quality. She was as freckled as a partridge egg and her eyes sparked like the waters of Fiji that his neighbor had on a poster in her home. She was simply breathtaking. He listened enraptured with everything she shared about her life. Divorced. One kid. Starting over in life. He drank in every detail that she shared as a man downs his last drink.

Before he realized it, they had been talking over an hour. His second coffee went nearly untouched until he realized he better stop staring and gawking and participate more in the discussion.

"What's your kid's name?"

"Sophia, she's my life. She's five and full of piss and vinegar most times, but honestly the sweetest little girl you can imagine as well."

""Don't got no kids or family really. Just my brother Merle. He's got a couple boys, but no girls. He and his wife Andrea live 'bout an hour away. I stayed here though."

"What kept you here Daryl? Job?"

"Sure, I like my job. I manage a garage. But honestly I stayed for Dale and Irma."

"The same ones that own this coffee shop?"

"Yep. They's neighbors of me growing up. Looked after me when I needed it. Took me in when I was seventeen and treated me like a son. They don't got no kids o' their own. They're getting older now. Still kickin and lively, but I wouldn't feel right leaving them alone on their own. I live a couple blocks from them now and see them often."

"When you are meeting women at their shop?" She was laughing at her own joke, but he knew there was a touch of honest curiosity behind the question.

"Pffft. Nope. Never had anybody 'round here I was interested in. Started online dating, and it's been a disaster to say the least. The last date I went on was at a Mexican restaurant. She waited until after we got our food before she started ranting about all immigrants being criminals. She just started getting worse and worse. Finally, I told her my friend Martinez was an immigrant and bout the best man I knew. That got me a plate of enchiladas to the face before she said that I must be a criminal too. Like I said, been interesting."

Carol laughed at that. "Sounds familiar – the bad date part, not the enchiladas. That's a new one on me. One of my most memorable dates was set up by a co-worker of mine. His friend talked him up, etc. When we emailed, he told me to choose where to go. I chose a small corner restaurant in Senoia. He picks me up an hour late, then informed me we were going into the city instead for dinner. When we got there, he ordered my food for me without asking what I wanted, then proceeded to tell me how much money he made." She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Between the mis-matched set ups and the bad e-dates, my neighbor convinced me to try E-Harmony. It's where she met her husband."

"Really? It's where my friend Glenn met his wife Maggie. She's the one that took the profile picture I used on there."

"It was a good picture Daryl. A very good picture. She smiled then added "I really like it – it's the real you."

"Pfft. Usually covered in grease and shi . . . uh stuff from work. Not usually that cleaned up."

"I didn't say anything about clothing or cleanliness. I said it's like the real you. At least as far as I know so far. Genuine. Not fake."

"I guess I can understand your point. You're not fake either. Genuine. I get it."

Just then Dale came over to their table with a plate of various mini pastries. "Here ya go folks. I figured with talking to Daryl here miss, I may need to fuel the conversation. He tends to be a bit closed mouthed." he smirked as Daryl blushed a bit and shook his head.

"Dale . . . "

"Oh, not in a bad way miss. He just knows when not to yabber."

Carol laughed loudly at that – slightly embarrassed odn Daryl's behalf.

"Dale, this here is Carol so's you don't keep callin' her 'miss'".

"Pleasure to meet you Carol. Haven't I seen you in here before?'

"A few times I am sure. My little girl loves your white chocolate caramel hot chocolates."

"Well, that's a blessing to hear. I will have to tell Irma that. But then of course I would have to admit she was right. I thought kids wouldn't go for that as much" he shook his head.

"Well Sophia loves them. Tell Irma that please – for Sophia."

"I sure will Carol. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to Dale."

They made more easy conversation for another half hour before Daryl thought he should be more conciencious of her time. "Hey, I am having a great time here Carol, but don't want to take up your whole afternoon. Do you have plans that you need to get to?"

"Nothing pressing until about an hour or so. Sophia and I have to figure out something for dinner. I worked late last night and didn't get to the groccery store. I pick her up from her friend's at five."

"Oh. Well . . . . " He didn't really want their time together to end, but was having a hard time knowing how to ask for more time without encroaching on her time with her daughter or sounding like a creep.

"Daryl? Would you . . . " She didn't want their time together to end, but was having a hard time knowing how to ask for more time when she had Sophia. She didn't want to come off like a woman desperate to introduce the whole 'family package' on the first date.

"Does Sophia like pizza?"

"Loves it." She smiled. He didn't say anything else so she just blushed and started to look down, not knowing what to say.

"My friend Glenn runs this family pizza place. It's got an arcade. Maybe we could still spend some time together and bring Sophia for dinner?"

"I'm sure she'd love it. Where is it? Should I meet you there?'

"Yeah. I took my motorcycle here, and it's across town. It's a little place off main and cedar called Barnstormers."

"OH! That is her favorite for delivery. We've never been there before. We can meet there at 5:30?"

"Sounds good Carol. Not sure how to entertain a little girl – just used to my nephews; but I would love to take you both there."

"Sophia's easy to please. She's a good kid. God Daryl, I could talk about her all day – she is so beautiful and kind."

"Sounds like another woman I know . . . her mama. See you there at 5:30."


	7. Chapter 7

Carol pulled up to her old street and sighed. Sophia going to visit Ed for the weekend had been the plan. But apparently that hadn't worked out since Sophia ended up at her friends house next door after only four hours. She got out of the car bracing herself for whatever new development had occurred to cause Sophia to sleep over with Sasha's daughter Jade.

Sophia was only five, and was already most certainly more mature than her father. She knew she had a safe place to go if she didn't want to stay with Ed, and for that Carol was greatful. She had been prepared to go get her from Sasha's house last night, but Jade and Sophia had decided that a sleep over was in order.

She knocked at the door and held her breath against the worry that now clouded her mind. Sasha opened the door with a big smile.

"Carol, nice to see you! We miss you around here you know."

"Hi Sasha. I miss you guys too. Where's Soph?"

"Her and Jade are in the back yard playing. Come on in."

They walked through the house and to the back sliding glass doors. Before they could be opened, Sasha stopped her with a hand to her shoulder. "He started drinking last night. As soon as Sophia knew that, she came over here. I hope that was ok."

Carol groaned. "Definately. I know he is supposed to have her every other weekend, but how can I keep sending her if he won't stop drinking around her?"

Sasha shook her head. "I don't know Carol. Maybe you should see about a lawyer and changing the schedule. She knows to come over here, but what would have happened if he had decided to go for a drive with her after drinking?"

Their discussion was cut off once Sophia spied her mom through the doorway. She ran up to the door and opened it, embracing her mom in her tiny arms. "Mama! I had so much fun last night with Jade. Can we do it again soon?"

Sasha answered for Carol saying "Of course little one. You are welcome here any time, any day. But for now, you better get your stuff together to put in the car."

Once Sophia ran down to Jade's room to get her backpack, Carol turned to Sasha. "Thank you. You know it means a lot to me that you are here for her if she needs it on Ed's nights with her."

"No worries" Sasha assured and gave Carol a quick hug.

When they got in the car and Sophia was buckled up, Carol turned to her and said "How does pizza sound for dinner?"

"I want double olives this time mama!"

"Sure thing. We are going to Barnstormers for dinner. I want you to meet a friend of mine."

"Who?"

"His name is Daryl."

"I don't know anybody named Daryl mama. Who is he?"

"Well, he is a man that I just met recently. He is a very nice man, and we went out for coffee today. He likes pizza too, so we decided to meet up and all have dinner together."

Sophia was excited to go, and Carol was thankful that her little girl didn't press the issue on who exactly Daryl was. Carol hadn't shared anything with her about her beginning to date, and honestly was not sure how to approach it. As they drove through town, she found herself starting to smile wider and wider at the thought of seeing Daryl again. Sophia noticed her smile and smiled back.

wdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwd

The entryway into Barnstormers was crowded with people waiting for tables. Daryl was glad that he got there early enough to have Glenn hold a booth for them. When he had first arrived, Glenn immediately pounced, asking how his date went.

"Man, she's the greatest Glenn. She is so nice and easy to talk to. She's gorgeous too."

"So, I am assuming this one will get a second date?"

"Actually, that's why I'm here. Can I get a table for three please?"

"Three? When I said second date Daryl, I didn't mean you and two women."

"Shuddup. No, we had a great time and didn't want the date to end. She had to go get her little girl, but the three of us are gonna have dinner here."

Daryl thoroughly enjoyed the sight of Glenn momentarily speechless with his jaw hanging open.

"You are meeting her kid? That must have been some date."

"Yeah. Well, her kid is her life, and I wanna be in her life. The sooner the better."

"Jeez Daryl, rush much?"

"Don't feel like a rush though man. Didn't seem that way for her either. Just shuddup and hold a table? They'll be here at 5:30."

"Sure thing man."

wdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwd

Carol spied Daryl immediately, and flashed a smile at him. Holding Sophia's hand, she walked over to him. She couldn't help but notice the quirky smile he had on his face when he spotted her and Sophia.

"Sophia, this is mommy's friend Daryl. Daryl, this is Sophia."

Sophia looked up at the man in front of her. He had knelt down to talk to her, and she saw that he was smiling kindly at her. She thought he looked nice, and mama said he was. She smiled back at him.

"Hi Daryl. Do you like olives on your pizza too?"

He laughed. "I like any kind of pizza you put in front of me, but olives sound good to me."

"I like double olives on my pizza, is that ok?"

"Olives sound great Sophia." He smiled up at Carol and then they started following Glenn to the reserved table. She was right he thought – olives did sound great.


	8. Chapter 8 - Games

Carol was mesmerized by how easily Daryl and her daughter interacted with each other. Life with Ed as a father had made Sophia cautious of all men as a general rule. Men who drank were especially worrisome for her daughter, and Carol had noticed Sophia's smile when Daryl just ordered a coke with the meal instead of a beer as Ed would have.

"Where are ya puttin all that pizza away at kid?" Daryl asked Sophia.

"I love pizza sooo much Daryl. I can eat pizza every day and never get sick of it."

"Well, ya darn near ate half the pie by yourself Soph."

Sophia momentarily hesitated, wondering if she was in trouble. Daryl saw her expression and smiled at her. He put her mind at ease by asking her if she wanted some wings too. Sophia's eyes lit up at that and Carol just chuckled as they started debating between the two of them who could eat more wings.

The chatter among the three of them over dinner was relaxed and enjoyable. Sophia finally bottomed her stomach out after polishing off six wings and a piece of cheesy garlic bread. It was then that Daryl brought up the fact that they had yet to hit up the arcade games in the side room. He handed over some ones to Sophia and he and Carol followed her over to the games. While Sophia started plugging money into a machine, Carol and Daryl took the opportunity to talk more amongst themselves.

"She is having so much fun tonight Daryl, thank you so much for wanting to include her."

"She's a great kid. Not used to being around any other kids other than my brother Merle's boys. She is definitely more civilized than they are."

Carol smiled and looked a little mystified for a moment before replying. "She seems comfortable with you. There aren't many men who she will open up and talk to. So, you must be doing something right with her. Usually she is so overly polite . . . she's been used to tip toeing around her dad, trying to keep things from blowing up. She's so young, but so mature in her way."

"So he's . . . . . "

"He's in the picture in that he gets visitation. But he's not really dad material. She was supposed to be there this weekend, and ended up at the neighbors for a sleepover a few hours later because he started drinking. He hasn't even questioned her leaving."

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring up nothin' bad."

"You didn't. It's just the way things are. But I've been thinking of trying to ease back on the visits if the court allows it – especially with his drinking around her."

He just hummed and nodded, not knowing exactly what to say. They stood around another couple of minutes watching Sophia rack up tickets from the games she was playing.

So, what do you do for fun on the weekends Daryl?" Carol asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

He snorted a bit at that. Not sure if I would lable it as "fun" or not, but I try to hang out with Merle and his family at least once a month. I ride my bike a lot, camp, hunt. You mentioned you wanted to learn more bout the outdoors?"

"I've been hiking a couple times and loved it. Camped once, but that was a disaster. Ed put the pole through the tent and it rained. That was before Sophia was born. After she was born, I guess I just didn't try again. I would like to some time though."

"What about fishing?"

"Just once or twice when I was a little kid with my dad before he died."

"Well, how about you, me, and Sophia try fishing off the dock by Dale and Irma's house tomorrow? I understand if you already have plans, or if ya don't wanna go out again . . . "

"I think we would both enjoy that. Are you sure two broads aren't gonna cramp your weekend plans" she teased.

"But ya gotta bait your own hook." he teased back.

"Fine. I will see your baited hook, and raise you a picnic lunch. Sophia and I will bring food."

Sophia chose that moment to re-join them. "Food? What food? Are we having dessert?"

"Aren't you bursting at the seems yet sweetie?" Carol asked

"Ah, come on mama. I saw that there is cheesecake on the menu. Can we have cheesecake?"

"Cheesecake it is Soph."

As they headed back to their table, Daryl couldn't help but feel like something very important had begun in his life today. He only hoped that Carol felt the same.


	9. Chapter 9 - Not So Gummy Worms

Chapter Summary:

This is just a funny snapshot at the fishing date. Introduction of Merle into the story. Enjoy. Remember, feedback is always appreciated and loved.

"Daryl, you can't be serious."

"Why not? Is that bad or something? Remember, I been only 'round boys here."

"It's not a boy/girl thing. It's a Sophia thing. She will never bait her own hook. She saves worms from drowning at home"

Daryl thought a second about that, and was going to agree to whatever Carol thought best. That was until Sophia came barrelling up behind them carting the container of worms with her.

"Mama said she has to bait her own hook, so I wanna too. Is that ok?"

Daryl laughed then schooled his features quickly when he saw a slipper of anxiety crawl into Sophia's face at his laugh.

"Are you sure Soph? Ain't got to."

Carol just watched in quiet amazement as Sophia nodded up and down quickly.

"I want to. These are FISHING worms. Not the same worms as the worms at home. These are fish food, right Daryl?" She emphasized with word 'fishing' to the extent that it seemed the word was spoken in all caps.

"That's right Soph. Here – bring me your Barbie pole and I will show ya how to do it."

Barbie pole in hand, Sophia poked and looped her worm around the hook according to Daryl's instructions without a flinch. Then the three of them sat at the end of the dock and dropped their lines. in. Daryl and Sophia were talking animatedly about how these FISHING worms were really good food for the fish they wanted to catch.

"But Daryl, worms are so squiggly. FISHING worms expecially – those squirmed more when I baited my hook. I don't know how the fishes could like eating something so squiggly. I bet they taste nasty."

Daryl just nodded wisely. "Fish like them, but they do taste nasty."

Carol burst out laughing. Sophia looked disgusted but incredulous, not sure if he was pulling her leg or not. Daryl saw her look and laughed.

"It's true. My brother Merle – he's the one that taught me to fish. One day I was about your age and he told me that worms were really tasty – just like gummy worms. He washed one off for me and handed it to me as a 'desert' to the sandwiches we had just eaten. Well, he knew I loved those gummy worms, so I chomped right into one. Bout turned as green as a frog after that."

"You didn't eat a worm!"

"Swear. Ain't no lie there. Merle laughed so hard. I ain't never ate gummy worms again."

"Ewwww." Sophia said with a shudder.

Carol tried hard not to think of the worm story as she was handing out the spaghetti pasta salad that went with the turkey sandwiches she had packed. Sophia seemed unphased immediately though at the prospect of more food. She dug in along with Daryl without a second thought.

"I swear you two would empty out any all you can eat buffet by yourselves" Carol laughed.

"Buffet?" Daryl and Sophia said together.

"We talkin' Chinese, OCB, or Golden Coral?"

Sophia perked up at he discussion of more food and honestly looked like she was waiting for an answer from her mother.

Just then, a truck pulled up and a man piled out of it. He grabbed a pole and box from the bed of the truck and started walking towards them. He started when he realized the dock was occupied.

"Daryl?"

"Merle! What the he- heck you doin' out here. Where's Andrea and the boys?'

"At her mama's. Andrea is a saint for putting up with that woman. She can just kiss my-"

"Merle watch your mouth. Got a kid here."

It was then that Merle seemed to notice Carol and Sophia. He did a double take and looked back at Daryl for an explanation to the female presense.

"Carol, Sophia, this is my brother Merle. Merle, this here's Carol and her daughter Sophia. Carol and I are teachin' Sophia to fish."

Carol stood up and smiled at Merle, but then frowned when Sophia jumped up and hid behind Daryl.

Daryl looked down at Sophia, then over at Carol who looked as confused as he was.

Carol bent down to Sophia's level to talk to her, but she stayed behind Daryl.

"What's wrong Soph?" Daryl asked.

"He isn't going to make me eat a worm is he?"

End notes:

Next up, Merle joins in on the fishing date.


	10. Lutefisk And The Art Of Dating

**Chapter Summary:**

 **Daryl shares a little Merle backstory with Carol. Merle shares more fish-stories with Sophia. Every word he says is truth (google it). See more notes at end of chapter about his fish tales. See more notes at end of chapter about his fish tales.**

Merle and Sophia were sitting on the dock now. Both poles in the water while Daryl and Carol took a walk on the adjoining lake side trail that afforded a constant view of the happenings on the dock. Carol had been worried about leaving Merle and Sophia alone together at first. Daryl had assured her that despite Merle's mysoginist past, he was great with kids and trying hard to be better with women.

"So, what's Merle's story? You said he is married, but you also called him a mysoginist?"

"Maybe 'ex-mysoginist in training' fits better" said Daryl. "He honestly hated all women cuz o never being around any but bar flys who always wanted something outta him. But then he got busted for weed and met Andrea. She was his lawyer. I think I bout got whiplash at his turned around attitude once he met her. She didn't take any of his shit, and he damn near worships the ground she walks on."

" _All women?_ What about your mother?"

"Naw. He didn't hate her, but didn't exactly like her neither. Merle raised me. First cuz our mama was a drunk. Then cuz she burned the house down with her insde. Then because he had to take care of me when our dad wouldn't. But Merle is a lot older than me. He got out of the house at eighteen into the army. That's when he started meeting bar flys who just wanted to get with him to get ahold of his steady wages or get him in the sack. Merle got a reputation for being great in the sack, and thought that would make the women want more from him. Too many one night stands, and he got the message loud and clear that the women didnt care enough to stay with him."

"Hmmmm."

"He did good in the army, but when he got out, he didn't come home. Stayed in Virginia and started doing a lot of drugs. Weed mostly. He came home to visit me. I was seventeen at the time and living with Dale and Irma. His first night home, he got busted. Met Andrea the first night. She got him community service, rehab and a fine. She was waiting for him when he got out. They been together since."

"A real love story huh?"

"I like to think so. Ain't never seen real love in my family except Dale & Irma who I consider parent til that."

"I think their story sounds sweet."

"Make no mistake. Merle's reformed, but there weren't much sweet bout him for a long time. Still has a hard time with women other than Andrea."

"He was nice to me."

"Well, I think that's cuz we shocked the hell outta him. No way did he expect me to be with no beautiful woman and her daughter."

Carol blushed, took his hand firmly in hers, and they began their walk back to the dock.

wdwdwdwdwd

"You're fooling me Merle."

"Nu uh little bit. That shi- stuff's nasty."

"Fish and _soap_?"

"Fish and _lye_ , which is the main ingredient in some soaps."

"I still think you're fooling me."

"Nope. It's called 'lutefisk'. It's not nothin' you prolly heard about down hear in the woods of Georgia though little bit. My Andrea see, she grew up in Florida, but her mama is a Swede woman from Minnesota."

"Swede?"

"Means a person from Sweden. In Europe. You will learn about it when you start taking Georgraphy in school. Anyways, lutefisk is a fish that is soaked in lye and lots of other chemicals. My mama in law always grew up soaking that stuff in the bathtub for six days before cooking it. Smells awful when it's soaking. Smells worse when you finally dredge it out and cook it. Anyway, Andrea was visiting her mama this weekend. She is really old now doesn't really cook a lot. So Andrea made a batch of lutefisk to bring her. Bout cleared me and our boys outta the house the last week. Today when she left, I opened all the windows to air the place out and came fishing for REAL fish that don't stink."

Sophia giggled. "I don't think we are going to get any fish though Merle. It's been hours, and not even a single nibble."

"That's ok Soph. When we get tired of trying and if we come up empty, maybe you and your mama and Daryl will wanna go out to eat somewhere."

"Can we be done now?"

"Sure thing. Here they come now."

"They're holding hands!"

"Never in my life would I have thought I woulda come walkin' in on my little brother on a date."

"Date?" Sophia looked at her mom and Daryl thoughtfully. "They _do_ look like they are on a date."

"Well, whadda ya thought they were doing?"

"Well, mama said she just met Daryl. They went for coffee and then Daryl took us out for pizza last night."

"Well, I'll be. So, this is a new thing then?"

"None o your business Merle." said Daryl, who had overheard the last of the conversation upon return to the dock with Carol.

Merle looked at Carol's blushed face, nodded at her and smiled. "Sure thing brother. Your little bit here was just saying she's had bout enough of fishing. I suggested I take y'all out for lunch."

Daryl looked at Carol who nodded. He looked back at Sophia and smiled. She started bouncing up and down a little. 

"Good Lord Sophia, it's lunch time, and we already had sandwiches and pasta."

"I'm hungry mama." Sophia urged.

Daryl's stomach took that opportunity to grumble. This made Carol laugh. "Like I said before – you two could clear out an all you can eat buffet by yourselves."

"Buffet?" asked Merle. "OCB, Golden Coral or Chinese?"

"Shit, there's a third one of you."

"Mama! You swore."

"Sorry Soph. So what buffet are you three apparent bottomless pits partial to today?"

 **End Notes:**

 **Lutefisk is unfortunately a big cultural thing to some Swedish populations here in MN. When my grandpa was alive, my aunt used to make batches twice a year for him. You could honestly smell that stuff from a few houses away while being made. When lutefisk is properly made, it is a transluscent, gelatenous fish which is then served in a pool of melted butter. If you see a picture of fish that is flaky and thick calling itself Lutefisk, then somebody's lying. Merle's right - that shit's nasty. Andrew Zimmern did a piece on lutefisk. It's barfworthy in itself for his descriptions, but gives a fantastic picture of the truth behind this fishy, barfy madness.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Night Time Phone Calls

**Chapter Summary:**

 **Time to dial back the fluffy a bit. Things are about to ramp up in regards to Ed.**

Sophia was knuckle deep into her new tubs of bath slime when Carol got the phone call she knew would be coming. She quickly told Sophia she would be out in the hallway, and to call if she needed her, excusing herself before her daughter caught on to her emotions.

"What do you want Ed?"

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out your slutty ass was out with the Dixon brothers today? What the hell Carol! With Sophia?! Don't you think it's a little early in her life to turn her into a wanna be slut like you?"

"I repeat Ed, what do you want?"

"I want to see my daughter. It's the weekend, and she's not here."

"She was there. You started drinking. She left your house 36 hours ago to go next door to Sasha's. I picked her up yesterday afternoon. Are you seriously just noticing that?"

"A man can have a few beers in his home Carol. You know – the home you walked out of? It's mine. I can do what I want. Same with Sophia. She's mine."

"She's also mine, and I would never put her in any kind of danger for any reason whatsoever. Who we spend the day with is not up to you Ed. It hasn't been for a long time now."

"I don't want my daughter to be around no Dixons."

"Well, you don't get a say Ed. You have visitation rights. We have stuck to them. You have chosen to ignore all manner of good sense when it comes to drinking, especially around Sophia. We are a little busy with getting ready for bed here, so did you have anything else?"

"I'm warning ya Carol. Don't fuck with me. I will mess you up. I will take Sophia. I will make your life hell."

"You already did Ed, that's why we left. Please don't call like this again. If you have anything to say, please put it into an email."

Carol then disconnected the call, hearing Ed's continuing tirade as she did. Maybe it was time to think about her and Sasha's conversation about limiting Sophia's exposure to Ed and his willfull refusal to stop drinking around her.

She waited another hour before she texted Daryl to ask if Merle's wife Andrea took custody cases.

 **twdtwdtwd**

Merle had been home for a couple of hours when he got an unexpected call.

"Merle? It's Carol. I hope you don't mind, Daryl gave me your number. Is Andrea back in town yet?"

"Not yet sugar. What's goin' on?"

Merle didn't know much about Carol yet, but knew she was good people. She was also sweet on his brother, and knew his brother was sweet on her – he could tell that for damn sure. So why had Daryl had Carol call him?

"Daryl said that Andrea does some family law cases. Custody, visitation and such."

"Yeah. It's not her main deal, but she does do them on occasion. What's goin' on here Carol?"

"Sophia's dad. It's a long story, but he called awhile ago. I think I need some help."

Merle had briefly talked to Daryl when Carol had taken Sophia to the bathroom at the OCB they went to for lunch. He knew that the dad was a drunk who drank around Sophia. That was enough for him. He had already mentally thrown his lot in with Daryl in protecting his brother's woman and her girl. He just didn't know if Carol knew that he got a mini-rundown from Daryl or not.

"Anything. You and Sophia ok?"

"Yeah. We are at home. He just called and was drunk. Pissed off Sophia left his place cuz he had been drinking. Pissed he found out I was out with Daryl and you today with Sophia around."

"I will have Andrea call you tomorrow. But right now Carol? Pick that girl up and go to Daryl's. Or come here. Got a bit of experience in this shit, and if he called like that, then you need to not be at home in case he shows up."

"Oh, he wouldn't do . . . "

"Carol. Choose. You leaving, or are Daryl and I coming there?"

"Merle . . . "

"Don't. Choose. Or I get in my truck, I get Daryl and we are there anyways."

"Fine. Come over. Sophia's already in bed, so I don't want to wake her up."

"I'm gonna call Daryl. We'll be there in half an hour. Don't open your door until you know it's us."

 **twdtwdtwd**

Unbenownst to Carol, Ed sat in his car parked in the next cul-de-sac. From his window he could see the comings and goings into the entire neighborhood. When he had been on the phone with Carol, he had even peered through the car window watching her house between the neighboring homes. He had seen her through the upstairs window, pacing while he was on the phone with her.

Now though, his blood boiled when he saw the pickup truck entering the development. He recognized it from earlier as being the truck of one of those Dixon fucks. He watched, pulling more liquor from his flask when he saw both brothers exit the truck and go into the house.

His daughter wasn't going to be around such filth as the Dixons if he had anything to say about it. He watched awhile longer. When it became clear that they weren't leaving, and his flask ran dry, he headed for home.

"Time to come home to daddy little girl" he said quietly to himself as he drove away. "Soon."

 **Chapter notes:**

 **Next chapter - what happened when the Dixons arrived.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Arrested!

**Chapter Summary:**

 **Merle and Daryl bring in Rick Grimes to rid Carol of Ed the driving under the influence stalker.**

Carol went to answer her door. Daryl and Merle entered her home, and it was immediately apparent they were taking any protection of her and Sophia seriously.

Daryl gave her a sweet kiss, but then was doing the same as Merle – checking all window and door locks.

"Guys, I really think we may be over reacting here. Ed's a drunk. I highly doubt he would show up here to start anything."

"Peek over here out your window Carol. Look between the houses across from ya." Merle implored. "Whatta ya see?"

Carol humored Merle and looked out her bedroom window. She paled and took a few steps back.

"That's Ed's car parked at the next cul de sac! What's he doing out there?!"

"He's watching your house Carol. Daryl – get in here boy"

Daryl came in and looked at Carol's ashen face. "What's up brother?"

"Seem's ol Ed is sittin in his car drinkin'. Been watchin' a minute, and he's drinkin from a flask by the looks of it. I'm callin' Rick to have him check it out."

"Sure. Tell him to park at the exit of the development and keep himself hid. Ed leaves, and will drive himself right into a DUI."

"You two know Rick Grimes?" Carol asked Daryl while Merle got on the phone.

"Sure Carol. Rick and I's friends from high school. Why?"

"I'm friends with his wife Lori. Never met Rick in person, though I have spoken with him over the phone before. Small world."

"Even smaller once I tell you Rick encouraged me to ask ya out real quick when he saw your picture."

Carol laughed. Small world indeed.

"His wife Lori's a hoot and a half though. Thought she'd kill me when I suggested taking Carl along on a bike ride once. Rick thought your picture was pretty too – swore me to secrecey he said that so Lori didn't chop his balls off." Daryl was laughing and Carol was picturing her hissy fit over the bike.

"She's a pretty good friend – Sophia and Carl are close friends.

"Well, let's be sure to introduce you to Rick AFTER he picks ole Ed up for DUI." Merle supplied. "He's on his way now."

Daryl went over and held Carol, she still looked a bit shaken that Ed was practically stalking her.

"Don't worry bout nothin' mouse. We will stay until we know what's happening. If Ed gets out tonight, we will stay. You can just tell Soph' we were invited over for breakfast. You don't need to tell her nothin' more."

"I wish Andrea were here right now."

"Hey now Carol. Andrea will only tell you a DUI will help your case. Might want to ask Grimes if he will put together one of those restraining orders to keep him away from here. Once Andrea is back, she can do more for ya."

Just then, Merle's phone rang.

"Tell me ya got the drunk ass prick, Rick."

He smiled, then covered the phone and told Daryl and Carol that Rick had Ed.

"Rick man, can you do Carol a solid and draw up a restraining order? Fucker was out here watching her house and drinkin'. What if Sophia had seen him? He would have tried to get her in the car Grimes."

He covered the phone long enough to indicate to Carol that the restraining order would be drawn up. He then listened to what Rick had to say and groaned.

"Carol, there is a chance Ed could get sprung still tonight."

"Don't worry Carol. Merle and I will stay tonight in the living room. Make sure he keeps away from ya and Soph.

Carol nodded but was near tears. "I'm sorry Daryl. I know you didn't sign up for this, and probably don't want to see me again knowing what shit that man is capable of. If you could just make sure we make it through to the morning, I will meet with Andrea. You won't have to see me again."

He pulled her to him. "Stop talking nonscense Carol. I will be here tomorrow. I will be here the next day. If you haven't figured it out, I really love spending time with you. Ed's not going to ruin that.

Merle and I are going to camp out on the couches. You are welcome to sit here with us or go get some actual sleep. Then we will take both of you for breakfast before Soph needs to leave for school. What time you work tomorrow?"

"I am doing the ER rotation – 9-4. They let me leave early because of Soph."

OK. Go, sleep woman. Merle and I will keep you safe.

Carol went down to her bedroom and changed into sleep pants and a tank top. She laid in bed for an hour or more before she gave up. Quietly, so not to wake Merle, she brought her blanket and wordlessly curled up with Daryl on the couch. She couldn't be away from him any longer. She thought he felt the same when she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her closer. He sweetly gave her a good night kiss, then pulled her back to him. "Goodnight woman. Sweet Dreams."

 **Chapter Notes:**

 **Next chapter – the brothers and Andrea continue to help the Peletier girls.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Bears and Breakfast

**Chapter Notes:**

 **This goes into the morning after the impromptu sleep over/protection detail.**

Merle woke up on the love seat and groaned. He was stiff as hell from the living room camp out at Carol's. He stretched and sat up, popping some joints on the way. He glanced over at the larger couch – where Daryl had gone to sleep the night before. He smiled to himself when he noticed that Carol had climbed in with Daryl the night before. She had her head resting on his little brother's chest, and Daryl arms were wrapped around her just under her chest area. Her tank top had rode up a bit, or Daryl had nudged it up to show off her flat stomach. He found himself greatful they didn't have their hands over other parts of the anatomy a second later when he heard a small voice off to the side of the room.

"What are you doing here Merle?" Sophia had obviously entered the room prior to him fully waking as he had not heard her enter. He prided himself on his hearing even small noises, but the little girl had got the drop on him.

Obviously their story about just dropping by for breakfast was shot. He thought about what he was going to say a second before speaking. "Daryl and I had to help a friend out last night and were out almost all night. We had plans to meet here for breakfast with you and your mama, so she let me take a snooze here on your love seat. Guess her and Daryl fell asleep talking. Where do you want to go for breakfast squirt?"

"Merle, I'm little. Not stupid. Could we wake them up and go to Perkins?"

"Perkins it is little one. Why don't you go get out of those jammies and get dressed. I will wake up the two sleeping beauties."

When Sophia had left the room, he quickly crossed to the other couch. Not knowing how fast the girl would get dressed, he wanted to give Daryl and Carol a heads up that they were spied by little eyes all snuggled up together. As he reached the couch, he gave his brother's shoulder a little shove. Daryl's eyes sprung open. Seeing Merle, he shook Carol's shoulder so she would wake up too.

"What time is it Merle?"

"Early. But not too early for Sophia to come in here and watch you two sleep a bit. Be prepared for questions. I told her we were out helping a friend all night and Carol let me lay down to sleep a bit before breakfast. Told her you two musta fell asleep talking. Don't think she believed me though. Smart kid."

"Shit." Daryl said. "How ya wanna handle this Carol? Didn't mean to let her see us layin' together."

"Just go with Merle's story for now. If she has questions, I will talk to her alone. What's the plan for breakfast?"

"Sophia wants to go to Perkins." Merle supplied.

 **twdtwdtwdtwd**

They had already ordered coffee and were waiting on the waitress when Merle's phone rang. It was Andrea, and he left the table to fill her in on the situation away from Sophia's ears. He listened to what she had to say, and made a tentative appointment for Carol with Andrea for after work. He returned to the table and whispered in Daryl's ear the details, and then left with Sophia to try to get her away with a promise of winning her a toy in the claw machine up front.

"Merle made you an appointment with Andrea for 5:00 today. I will go with you. Merle and I will meet you at your place at 4:30. Merle will bring Sophia to his place to hang out with the boys and have dinner. You and I will be at Andrea's office while they have dinner. I don't have to go in with ya if ya don't want. But this way neither of you are alone since I am assuming Ed will be out and pissed. She is gonna call Rick today and find out what that asshole's status is, if he made bail or not."

"That's sweet of both of you Daryl. I don't want to intrude on your lives though. I am sure you both have places you would rather be."

"Ain't nothin'. Told ya that. I'm around for ya both Carol. Unless you want me gone that is. Way I figure it is that you girls bein' safe is too important for everybody involved. Including me. Even including Merle at this point. He's taken a shine to both of ya. Trust me on this. Merle don't do nothin' Merle don't wanna do. As far as I go . . . . I just wanna be sure you girls are both around and happy and safe."

She reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed. "I think I can handle that. But promise me that if there is ever a time when what is going on is to much, or if this is too much too fast . . . then please tell me. I've got a little girl who probably already has lots of questions. I don't want to put my happiness at being with you ahead of hers."

"She comes first" he said before she could, then smiled and squeezed back.

 **twdtwdtwdtwd**

Sophia watched as Merle lined up on the purple Care-Bear he was aiming to win her. She eyed him closely out of the corner of her eye. He was an observant man and decided that he would do Carol a solid and talk to the girl a bit.

"So? The way ya's starin' at me, I'm guessing you have somethin' on your mind."

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Guessin' it's about ya mama and Daryl."

She nodded again.

"Well, I think ya need to talk to ya mama a bit more about this, but I will try to give ya the basics. Ya know how ya mama and Daryl are datin' now?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when people start datin', they like bein' around each other. They hold hands, hug, and sometimes kiss."

"Yeah, I know that Merle. I'm not dumb."

"Oh believe me squirt. I know ya ain't dumb. You are bout the smartest little girl I've ever met. So, I'm gonna tell it to ya straight. My little brother and your mama. They really like each other. It's new, but it's there. They have lots of feelings. Last night, after we were helping our friend Rick, we came by. I took one couch, and my brother took the other. When I fell asleep, your mama weren't in the room. When I woke up, she was. They musta got up before I did but fell back asleep, or were up after me. Somethin like that. But then fell asleep together. Ain't nothin' to be scared about, ok?"

She nodded. "I'm not scared Merle. And I know about kissing and stuff."

"That right?"

"Uh-huh. My friend Sam at school has an older brother. He's 11. He's got a girlfriend I think because Sam said his friends dared him to kiss this girl. He told me all about it."

"I see."

"But I have another question."

"Shoot."

"When Sam's brother kissed that girl, it was for a dare. He won a snickers bar."

"Okay . . . . " Merle said not sure where this was going.

"You said my mama and Daryl are dating, and people who are dating kiss."

"Yeah."

"So what does that mean Daryl gets if they are kissing?"

"That's simple. Nothing but more time to spend with your mama and you."

Sophia rolled this idea around in her headd a moment. She then nodded and smiled at him. When he dropped the bear into the chute and produced it for her, she let out a huge grin. "Do you think Daryl would like this bear?"

"I bet he would."

She grinned again and ran off, the bear in her clutches to give to Daryl.


	14. Chapter 14 - Questions and Answers

**Chapter Notes:**

 **This takes place on the way to and at the meeting with Andrea.**

"Can I ask you a question?"

Carol turned to Daryl who was driving the truck down the road to Andrea's office for her appointment. She nodded, wondering at the hesitant tone of his voice.

"The thing is, I really like spending time with you. Sophia too, but I really like being with you."

He hadn't asked a question, so she just nodded and waited. He seemed to consider his words carefully before speaking again.

"I uh, I don't want to . . . um . . . put any more pressure on you cuz I think you got enough shit to deal with, but uh . . . . I just wanted to let you know that I took my picture and stuff off that dating site."

She smiled and nodded again, hoping he would know it was ok for him to continue to what he really wanted to ask her. She thought she knew where this was going, but wanted to be sure before she jumped in with any commentary of her own.

"When I signed up for that, I figured I would meet a couple women, see how things went, and maybe meet somebody to have a date or two. Never thought I would end up wanting . . . "

"Wanting what Daryl?

"Wanting to spend all my time with one woman. Well, two actually – you and Soph. I mean Soph's not a woman, but . . . girls . . I mean you're not a girl, but . . . . shit. I'm screwing this all up. All I wanted to do was let you know how I felt, and ask you a question."

"You're not screwing this up Daryl. And I am going to risk being presumptuous of what question you are going to ask, and let you know something. I like spending time with you too. I am not dating anybody else, and I took my profile off the site too."

"You did?"

"Uh huh. The night we came back from pizza."

"You serious? That's when I took mine down too."

"So, did I answer your question? Is that what you were going to ask?"

He reddened a bit, but nodded. "Now I've got another question though."

"Ok" she said, looking at him to continue.

"How do you think Sophia feels about us?"

"I happen to know for a fact that she loves that we are seeing each other."

"You know this for a fact? Really? How?"

"You know, that's more than two questions, Daryl!"

"Sorry, but I gotta know how ya know that."

"I was just teasing you, I promise. I know a few ways actually. But all come down to Sophia telling me."

He just looked at her so she continued. "The first time we met for Coffee at Dale and Irma's, when I went to pick up Sophia, I explained who you were and that you were a very nice man. She was very curious about you, and very open to meeting you for dinner. That's the first way. After Barnstormers, she raved about you and said how much fun she had with the both of us. She couldn't wait to go fishing with you and I. She had so much fun with you, and loved spending lunch with you and Merle. When we got home that night she asked if we could go on another date with you soon. Then this morning happened. She loved that you and Merle helped to get her on the bus too. Today when I picked her up before you got there, she said that Merle talked to her when we were at Perkins. She asked if you really liked the bear she gave you, and then she asked if you were my boyfriend."

He grinned at her as she was speaking but then sobered. "I loved the bear. What did you tell her when she asked that question about me being your boyfriend?"

"I told her that we had just started dating, but when you were ready, that I would happily call you my boyfriend."

"That right?"

"Yes that's right. Right now I wish you were just my boyfriend without also having to be a bodyguard from Ed though."

"Sophia doesn't know about what happened with Ed?"

"No, she doesn't. I am not sure how to approach that with her yet either. I figured I would see what Andrea has to say and go from there."

"So, speaking as your boyfriend and all; I want you to know that bodyguard duties are covered in the deal. So is anything you and Sophia need or want. That means that I am not expecting to be automatically included in the conversation with Andrea. I will come in if you want me to. Otherwise, I will wait in her reception room area."

"Well, I am not sure how to approach that. I don't want to do it alone, but think I have to at least try to stand on my own two feet."

"Whatever you want goes. But wherever you stand – just . . . .um . . . just know that I don't want to be anywhere but beside you supporting you. Even if I am not in the room, I will be there. Promise."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. She would have planted one right on his lips, but he was driving after all. She waited for that until they pulled into the lot of the small office building. Then she gave him a sweet but lingering kiss.

 **twdtwdtwdtwd**

Daryl pushed open the door to Andrea's office. They were greeted by the sounds of Guns N Roses "Welcome to the Jungle" blasting. The office was empty in the reception area – no signs of a receptionist. Daryl went down a small hall and the music stopped. He returned a minute later with a blonde woman wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a striped top. Carol had to admit, the blonde woman before her did not look like how she pictured a lawyer would look.

"Sorry about that. Daryl knows I like my music loud. You must be Carol?"

"Yes. No worries. I like my music loud too. And I love Guns N Roses."

"Good match there Daryl" she said to her brother in law who nodded in agreement while blushing. Then she turned to Carol. "Did he ever mention to you that he and Merle took me to my first concert?"

"No he didn't. Who did you guys see?"

"She dragged us to see 98 Degrees. It was a special kind of torture. But me and Merle lost the bet otherwise it would have been a metal fest."

Andrea just shook her head in exasperation. "What can I say? Years being around the Dixon boys has greatly improved my taste in music. Our boys have grown up with their music and our oldest wants to go see Metallica when they play in Birmingham in January." Andrea stopped the chatter at that, and looked between Daryl and Carol. "Carol, why don't you come this way with me. Daryl?"

"I'm gonna wait here Andrea." He turned to Carol, took her hand and squeezed it. "I am right here if you need me. Ain't goin' nowhere."

Carol nodded and walked behind Andrea, following her to her office. She couldn't help but think about how she really wouldn't have minded Daryl coming back with her. She didn't want to seem too needy though.

"So, I have a few questions for you that I need answers to. They will help me know how to best approach the situation in regards to you and Sophia's safety and well being."

Carol nodded her understanding and indicated that Andrea could ask her questions.

"I talked to Rick Grimes this afternoon. I told him that I would be representing you and Sophia in whatever capacity you saw fit. He told me that Ed was released from jail early this afternoon. He also informed me of the restraining order he filed on your behalf. I gotta say, with your ex husband's record, I am surprised he got sprung so quickly."

"His record? Ed doesn't have a record."

Andrea looked up at her with a mixture of surprise and concern. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I took the liberty of pulling his public record data. You married him in 2010?"

"Yes. We had dated for under a year before we got married. Sophia was born in 2012."

"Edward Steven Peletier. Arrest for DUI September 2008. Arrest for assault November 2009. Since the two arrests were more than a year apart, he didn't get any time, just probation. Unsupervised probation."

"I didn't know. God, I feel so stupid. How could I not have known?"

He was required to meet with the court one year after the last conviction in order to close out his probation. That was November 2010. He didn't say anything about all this?"

"Nothing. I swear this is the first I am hearing about this." Carol was starting to get scared. How could she not have known anything about this?

"I took the liberty of pulling the transcript of the hearing to close out probation. According to the transcript, his lawyer was a man named Philip Blake. He produced a statement signed by you attesting to his good character, explaining you were not able to attend the court appearance due to your father's death."

"I never wrote anything like that! Philip Blake?! That man is a drinking buddy of Ed's. He creeps me out. I never liked him, and avoided him whenever possible. And for the record, my father died before I ever met Ed."

Carol started to get a very anxious feeling in her chest. She all of a sudden was thinking of how bad things could get with Ed if he had a lawyer on his side who would perjure himself in court. She started breathing heavier and could not stop the tears from forming. Images started going through her head of all the possible ways Ed could make her and Sophia's lives hell. Her breathing picked up more, and tears started streaming down her face.

Andrea watched Carol's face carefully. She knew the woman was genuinely freaking out here. She had had her share of shady clients, and Carol Peletier was not one of them.

"Carol. You have got to try to breathe. I promise that we will work together on this to protect you and Sophia."

Carol nodded, but could not seem to calm her breathing. In fact, it seemed to pick up.

"Carol, you have got to take some slower breaths or you will end up passing out."

Carol tried to breathe slower and deeper, but it wasn't working. She stood up and immediately got light headed. She sat down heavily. Andrea looked at her, noticing her ashen pallor. She put Carol's head between her knees in an effort to keep the woman from passing out. Carol was still sobbing, and Andrea made an executive decision.

"I am going to go get Daryl, is that ok?"

Carol nodded, but Andrea left the room, high tailing it back down the hall where she saw Daryl pacing in the waiting room. He had obviously heard Carol crying when Andrea opened the office door, because he looked like he was forcing himself to stay put.

"Andrea?"

"Carol needs you."

She hadn't needed to say anything more because he was already running down the hall. When Andrea walked back into the office, she saw that Daryl had already folded Carol into his arms and was comforting her.

"It's alright Carol. You can do this. You are strong. I am right here with ya woman to lean on though. Ain't goin' nowhere, remember?"

"I'm sorry Daryl. She said Ed has a criminal record. I didn't know. How could I be so stupid?!"

"Hey now. You ain't stupid. You are a very smart woman who happened to be married to a man who was less than honest."

"Still . . . "

"Nope. I refuse to let you talk about my girl like that."

His answer made her laugh in spite of herself.

"You still sure you want to do this with me?" she asked gesturing between them indicating their relationship.

"Remember what I said earlier about where I want to be?"

"You want to stand right beside me."

"That's right."

"Will you then? Stay here with me? Beside me while Andrea and I meet?"

"Ain't nowhere else I would rather be."

He pulled out the chair beside Carol. He helped Carol into her own chair, then took the seat beside her.

 **Author Notes:**

 **Next up, we see what was decided on at the meeting with Andrea. Also, we meet Merle and Andrea's sons (insert evil grin here).**


	15. Chapter 15 - Dinner With The Dixons

**Chapter Notes:**

 **This chapter starts off with Merle at home with his sons and Sophia. They are making dinner while awaiting the arrival of Andrea, Daryl and Carol. This goes into the personalities of the youngest Dixons as well as talking about what was decided at Andrea's office.**

Merle couldn't help but be amazed at the sight before him. His two boys were working with Sophia to help get supper ready with him. He couldn't remember the last time they had helped without threats of grounding, and complaints all the way through the chore. But instead they were deftly getting the vegetables washed and the lettuce torn up for the salad. Sophia was gently instructing them on what to do next, and his sons were stepping up and listening to every word with a dogged adoration of the girl.

When Damien had been born six years ago, Andrea and Merle had joked around that with the Dixon name, they had to give him a first name that fit the reputation. That joking had promptly gone by the wayside when the terrible twos hit. There was Andrea, heavily pregnant with a very unruly toddler to contend with. Merle tried to help as much as he could, but working full time as a heavy equipment operator was hard work. Coming home to melt downs and crayon on the walls was enough to have him consoling Andrea on a daily basis while trying to unwind from the day. He tried to give her breaks as much as possible. He saw how much of a toll the pregnancy had taken on her.

When Noah was born, they had joked that the Dixon name needed a bit of cleaning up. They had hoped that like his older brother, Noah would emulate his first name. Well, that was a no deal there. Noah proved to be quieter than his older brother, but a tad more devious as he got older. Now that they were six and four respectively, Merle and Andrea were always fielding calls from neighbors and teachers. The youngest Dixon's had found their niche as smart-ass pranksters. The stories of them were legendary already. Smoke bombs at school, gum in girls' hair, and salt in the sugar were all part of their repertoire.

Merle found himself constantly torn between wanting to give them the world on a platter and wanting to take away everything they owned as punishment. The former thought was leading the pack today however.

He continued to watch as Sophia confidently told the boys what they had to do next to help out with dinner. He watched so long that he almost burned the garlic bread he had in the oven. He figured spaghetti would be a crowd pleaser with three kids, and Andrea, Daryl and Carol could warm some up when they came back. His thoughts drifted to his little brother and his woman then. He couldn't believe how fast they seemed to be moving, but knew it was right. Daryl and Carol just seemed to fit. Their personalities wrapped around each other, and together they were a hoot to watch. His little brother's shyness seemed to abate around Carol. Her apprehensiveness seemed to smooth around Daryl. They both included Sophia in everything they did, and the little girl seemed to love having his brother around. She certainly had his two hellions wrapped around her little finger. She was between them in ages, and mellowed them out. If this was how his sons behaved around her, he was seriously thinking of trying to rent the girl out from Carol.

He broke with his thoughts when he heard Andrea's car come in the drive followed by Daryl's truck. He looked at the kids and shooed them into the bathroom to wash up for dinner. The boys didn't even try to argue as they usually did. They just followed Sophia in to the bathroom to wash up.

Andrea looked around at the sparkling kitchen and stopped. Daryl and Carol came up behind her. Daryl looked around a moment and looked at Merle. Carol didn't know what was the hold up, so she just looked around at everybody trying to figure out what was going on.

"Did you hog tie the boys out back or something? And where's Sophia?" Daryl asked.

"They's washing up for dinner. Makin' spaghetti."

"This kitchen . . . . it's so clean." Andrea remarked.

"That'd be thanks to Sophia – sorta. She's got our boys under some spell or somethin' sugar. They's listenin' and everything. She even had them making a salad with her! Gave me time to clean up the kitchen."

"Our boys?"

"Yes ma'am. Carol? Whatcha do to that girl of yours? She helped out a heap tonight, and got my boys to help out too. I wanna adopt her! Andrea? Whadda ya say? You always said you might want a girl?"

Carol just laughed. "She spent so much time sticking close to me while I was cooking and cleaning. She didn't want to be around Ed, so she picked up a few things."

"I'll say she did" Andrea agreed. She didn't respond to the comment about Ed, not wanting to steer the conversation back to where it had been in her office. "Come on in Carol. Make yourself at home."

Daryl moved to usher Carol further into the house. Sophia, Damien and Noah chose that moment to reappear from washing up.

"Uncle Daryl!" shouted the boys. They ran to get hugs from their favorite non-parent while Sophia sidled up to her mama.

"Hey guys. You been playin' nice with Sophia I hear."

Sophia smiled at Daryl and walked over to give him a shy hug.

Andrea hadn't yet been introduced to Sophia, so Carol made the introductions. She simply explained that Andrea was Merle's wife. When telling Sophia they were coming over to Merle and Andrea's for dinner, Carol had simply said that they were having dinner with them after she and Daryl had an appointment. Sophia had sensed something was up, but had graciously not asked any questions. That time was now up.

"Where were you guys? I knew you two had an appointment, but what are you doing with Andrea?"

"Honey, we will talk about all that later, ok. Let's have dinner first."

Sophia gave a rare stink eye towards Carol and Daryl, but didn't say a word. She followed the adults to the dining room, and everybody sat down to eat. Salad, spaghetti, sauce, and garlic toast made the rounds. Everybody was enjoying the meal and the conversation until Damien piped up.

"So mom, did ya go to the prison today?"

Carol hesitated before looking at Andrea.

"No Damien. None of my clients are in jail or prison right now. So, no prison visits for me today."

"Awww. I wanna hear some bad guy stories."

Carol nervously looked at Daryl and Sophia, worried about the direction the conversation was headed.

"No bad guy stories today pal" Daryl said trying to change the mood. "Today your mom only worked with good guys."

Carol didn't seem appeased at Daryl's attempts. She again looked nervously at her daughter before taking a sip of her sweet tea.

Sophia knew something was up. She may have been only five, but she knew enough from over hearing conversations between her mama and Sasha that he daddy was doing bad things. Andrea was a lawyer. She knew that much from Noah. Her mama had fought with her daddy over the phone the other night when Carol thought she was asleep. She wasn't stupid. So, she just said with the first thing that popped into her head.

"Are you my mama's lawyer now or something?" she leveled at Andrea.

Andrea's eyebrow raised. She was impressed with the smarts of this kid. Merle wasn't joking when he said she was the smartest little girl he had met. She looked at Carol who seemed resigned, but not quite able to find her voice yet.

"I am. I am your lawyer too. I help women like your mama and kids like you all the time." She let that sink in before adding "Would you be ok with me helping?"

Sophia just looked at the woman for a moment and then looked at her mama.

Carol found her voice and gently tried to explain. "Honey, your daddy . . . . he has some issues that he needs to work on. Andrea is helping me to make sure you and I are safe while he does that."

"You mean his drinking and being mean, don't you." Sophia said matter of factly.

"Yes. That, and some other things that you don't need to worry about right now." Carol tried to assure her daughter.

"Mama, just tell me. He's my daddy, but I know he's not so nice all the time. I know he does bad things. I go to Sasha's when he's not nice, so I can tell."

Daryl caught Carol's eyes and nodded. He then grabbed her hand and squeezed. Carol took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Daddy has some problems with his drinking. You know from school how they told you that you never drink and drive? Well, daddy did. He got arrested last night. That is why Daryl and Merle were over at our house. They came over after daddy called and we argued. When they came over, they saw daddy outside our house, drinking in his car. We called the police. Daryl and Merle's friend Rick came over and helped. He arrested daddy. Now Andrea is helping to make sure that you and I are able to stay safe while daddy hopefully gets help."

"Is he in jail?" Sophia asked with a quiver to her lip.

"Not any more honey. But he has to stay away from us until he gets help."

Sophia started crying. Damien and Noah raced to her side, ready to do anything to help out their new friend. "Don't cry Sophia" Noah said.

"Yeah. Don't cry. Especially over anybody who drinks and drives. Sorry Sophia, your daddy sounds like an asshole." Damien said wisely.

Sophia cried harder.

"What did you just say to her!" Merle bellowed. Personally, he agreed with his son, but didn't abide that kind of talk from his six year old.

"It's true daddy. You said anybody that drinks and drives is an asshole!" Damien reminded him.

"You and I will talk later." Merle told his son. He looked down at Sophia who was being gathered up by her mom.

"I'm sorry he said that Soph" Merle said.

Sophia looked up at Merle. "It's ok."

Carol and Daryl managed to calm Sophia down enough to finish dinner up. Andrea and Carol tried to engage the girl in playing some more with the boys, but Sophia stayed by her mama's side the rest of the night.

As Carol and Sophia piled into Daryl's truck later that night for the ride home, Sophia turned to Daryl and asked "will you come inside and tuck me in to bed tonight?"

Daryl looked over at Carol who nodded her assent.

"Sure will squirt."

It was while tucking in Sophia later that night with Carol that Sophia finally voiced a concern that had been worrying her.

"Do I have to go to daddy's this weekend?"

"No honey. That is something Andrea is helping you and I out with. We are making sure that you don't go over there right now, until we can make sure you can be safe with him not drinking."

"Ok. But what if he comes over here? I won't have to go with him, will I?"

"No. He isn't allowed here."

"But what if he comes anyways?"

Daryl took that moment to scoop Sophia up out of bed and hold her so he was looking right into her eyes. "I done told your mama this already, and now I'm telling you, ok? You will be safe. You will be safe because I will be helping your mama out to make sure your safe. I am putting new security on your house tomorrow, ok? He won't be able to get near here. I promise."

"But what about tonight?" The little girl looked like she was going to start crying again.

"Tonight I am staying here on the couch. I will be here all night. I will be here when you wake up in the morning, ok?"

"Ok." She sniffled out a final good night to her mom and Daryl.

Carol walked down the hallway with Daryl following her. She knew that the plan they had come up with at Andrea's office was a good one. Daryl would stay here until the security system was in place. Daryl and Merle both were going to work with Carol and Sophia on some self defense training. She sighed as the weight of the day came down on her. Daryl moved up behind her and enveloped her in a hug.

She turned and gave him a lingering kiss before speaking. "Thank you for staying Daryl. I know you said you didn't mind the couch, but . . . "

"I'm stayin' woman. Nothin' would keep me from it. Gonna make sure you and the girl are safe.

She nodded before saying "I just wanted to say . . . . I don't want Sophia catching you in my bed or anything yet . . . but would you mind company on the couch again?"

He blushed a bit before pulling her into his arms. "Not a bit sweetheart. Not a bit."

 **Next up:**

 **Sophia has a run-in at school.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Problems at School

Sophia Peletier was one smart cookie. She had been promoted to first grade already, despite her being not yet six years old. She enjoyed school, loving the challenges that skipping a grade had given her. She had a lot of friends that shared common interests with her. She was a normal little girl who loved anything to do with ponies, Disney, and drawing. She also loved to read. Today was library day at school, and she had decided to use the time to find books that would help her out with the situations at home. She wanted to find two books. One on daddys who drank and were mean. The other how not to have to see daddys.

She had enlisted the help of her friend Carl in her quest. His dad had been the officer who had arrested her dad. Her and Carl had been friends forever. Even before her dad had gotten arrested, she had talked to Carl about her fears regarding her dad.

"I don't know Sophia. I'm not finding anything."

"Me either." she grumbled. "There has got to be something though. It's not like I am the only kid who's dad is a drunk."

Just then a familiar voice piped up from the next shelf over. It was Penny Blake. Penny was a bully. Expecially towards Sophia. It was her mean personality that led her to her state very loudly "Ha Ha. Sophia's daddy is a drunk. He must be a real loser. Wonder if that is where Sophia gets her loser-ness from."

Sophia's face turned pink, and she had to struggle to keep the tears behind her lids from falling. She didn't want Penny to see that she had gotten to her. Penny had been her nemesis all school year. Finding anything to tease Sophia about. Sophia was an inately sweet young lady, and would not allow herself to call names back or argue with the girl. So, she just stood quietly as the little girl doled out her abuse.

Sophia got to hear from Penny's mouth just how much of a loser her dad was. How she had heard her mama was dating a man who was a redneck. How that made Sophia's mama a bad person. When Penny kept slinging insults towards Sophia's mama, Sophia finally had enough.

She ordered Carl to stay put so he wouldn't get into trouble, and promptly turned around and marched the three paces it took to be face to face to Penny. She then promptly hit her across the face and pushed her into the book stacks. Penny got up and had just managed to whallop Sophia a good one across the face back when the librarian Ms. Jacqui appeared. She grabbed both girls in light holds and seperated them. Sophia listened with a sinking heart that her parents were going to be called to the school to collect her.

Sophia promptly panicked at the thought of her daddy coming to the school. Her mama had explained the meaning of the restraining order this morning as a way to ensure Sophia she would be safe. But what if they called him in anyway? Did that mean he didn't have to listed to the restraining order. She started getting scared and started hyperventalating. Jacqui handed Penny off to another teacher, and helped Sophia down to the nurse's station.

Sophia liked the quiet that the nurse's station offered. It was a tiny cubicle with a soft cot and a heavy blanket. It was very comforting there - she could wrap herself up in a cacoon and pretend that none of the business with Penny had even happened. That was until the school nurse brought in the school guidance counselor - Ms. Michonne. She started asking questions about why she got so upset that she started hyperventilating.

Sophia liked Ms. Michonne, and told the honest truth. How her daddy was mean when he drank so she got to spend a lot of his weekends with friends instead. How he got arrested for drunk driving. How there was a restraining order to keep him away from Sophia.

It was that last statement that got Ms. Michone on the phone with the principal to find out if Ed Peletier had received a phone call about Sophia's disruption. When she found out he hadn't, Michonne thanked the man after asking him specifically not to contact Ed, that she would explain when she was done talking with Sophia.

"You don't have to worry none Sophia. Your mama let the school secretary know this morning about the restraining order. So when everything happened, the only person called was your mama."

The relief that washed over Sophia's little face was enough to make Michonne's heart ache. She decided that when Carol Peletier showed up to collect Sophia who had been handed a three day suspension for fighting, that the two of them were going to sit down and have a talk. She only hoped that she could be of some service to this family who was obviously under some distressing times.


	17. Chapter 17 - Trust

**Chapter Summary:**

 **Daryl offers a solution to Sophia's school problems and more.**

 **This chapter is extraordinarily longer than my usual stuff. I just didn't want to break it up. Enjoy, and please give me some feedback! I don't see this one wrapping up any time soon, but if you think the story is dying out, please let me know.**

Daryl was just putting in the second anchor bolt to the control panel to Carol's new security system. He had been installing aspects of the system the last couple of hours – having called into the shop saying he would be in late. He had spent those couple of hours daydreaming about Carol and the time they had spent together on her couch the night before. Hands had wandered, and they had had to stop themselves before things went too far with Sophia just in the next room. He had gotten to touch the warmth that flowed from between her thighs just before they stopped though. His rampant erection had kept him awake awhile after Carol had dropped off. He was still fantasizing about touching her again when the ringing of his cell phone broke his train of thoughts. He smiled when he realized it was Carol. She must be calling on a break. He answered the phone with a "hey sweetheart" before stopping abruptly when he realized she was in a panic.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"It's Sophia."

"What? Did Ed do something? "

"No. Nothing with Ed. Sophia's school called. She got in a fight at school. I am on the way there now. She was suspended for three days. I need to figure out what to do. I need to be back at work before the one o'clock meeting. The Nurse Manager won't let me miss. She was pretty pissed I left at all, but I need to get Soph."

"I will meet you at her school in ten minutes."

"Daryl, I just called to let you know what was going on and to vent. You don't need to do that."

"I know I don't. Wanna. See you in ten minutes in the parking lot."

He dropped what he was doing, shut up the house, and high tailed it to his truck. Even though he made it there in less than ten minutes, Carol was waiting for him in the lot. He pulled up, parked and walked over to where she was waiting by her car. She looked worried.

"What happened with Soph?"

"The school called and said that Sophia got into a fight with another girl. I don't know any of the details yet, but she is suspended for three days. I left Sasha a voice mail to get the name of her sitter. I can't miss work any more without risking a write up. They already let me regularly work an abbreviated shift so I can be there for Sophia before and after school."

He just nodded, letting her vent to him her worries before he said a word. He had a lot to say to her that he had been thinking on the entire drive there. But he needed to make sure her panic was assuaged a bit before delving into that.

"I wanna come in with ya. See what the problem is. Be there for both of ya. Is that ok?"

She nodded and smiled. That gave him the nerve to dip his toe into his private pool of thoughts and come out with a drop to put into words.

"I know ya let 'em know 'bout Ed. Not to let Soph go with him. But shit's gonna come up and ya need an extra body or two to be available for stuff. If ya feel ok with it . . . maybe put me down as a contact if there are problems at school. I can come and get the girl if something happens. If she gets sick, or somethin' like this happens. Maybe Merle or Andrea too? Can't have enough people helpin' ya right now woman. They both already told me they would be available for helpin' where needed. Ya just gotta be ok with acceptin' help. Are ya?"

"From you? Absolutely. Merle and Andrea too if they are ok with putting their names down. They live half an hour away though, are you sure they would be ok with it?"

"They may live half an hour away, but they work ten minutes from here. It won't be a problem. And me? Ya know it ain't a problem. I wanna be here for both of ya Carol."

She accepted what he said readily enough, but he wasn't done. If he was going to take the chance with her and Sophia, now was the time.

"I have an idea. But first, I gotta make sure yer in the same place my mind is workin' in."

"Ok." She was definitely curious now. She had no clue where this was going.

"Do ya trust me with Sophia? Trust me enough to spend more time with her – alone?"

"Sure. I've never been big on Ed spending time with her alone because of who he is, but thought I needed to. He is her father after all. But you? I know I would trust you with her even if we weren't together – in this relationship. Why would you need to ask me that Daryl?"

"Cuz what I am about to say is a big deal. Guess it's not something to be said, but something to ask."

"Ok."

"Let me take her. These next few days. You gotta work. I can watch her. Take her in to the shop with me for a couple hours each day and let her get dirty. Take her back here and work with her on some self defense stuff. Build her up a bit. Keep her safe. When you get off work, I can work with you on the same stuff. Make sure you know everything she knows. Might show ya some stuff I won't show her, but it will get ya to a place where I know you two can handle any shit Ed throws at ya."

He looked down then, embarrassed for his self-assurance and multitude of words. Not even sure where all that courage came from. Embarrassed for his feeling like he was worth enough to ask this of her. Now that he got the words out, he couldn't meet her eyes. He was afraid she wouldn't trust him to do this for them. But then her hand was on his cheek, and a finger dropped to under his chin; lifting his face to meet her gaze.

"I trust you Daryl. I trust you more than anybody I have ever met. Weird isn't it? We haven't been together that long. But I need you to know something. I feel more trust in you, more faith, more . . . I just feel MORE with you." It was her turn to look down at the ground, dropping her hands when she did. She was afraid she had said too much. But honestly, she hadn't said enough. Hadn't said where her mind was already taking her with this wonderful, beautiful man.

It was his turn to catch her face and bring her eyes up to meet his. Her words had made him brave in voicing his own feelings. "I wanna be there for ya Carol. I wanna be there for you and Soph. For this shit with Ed. For after this. For everything. For the good and the bad – I will be here."

She nodded. She knew what he was feeling all of a sudden. She knew she felt it too. She was about to voice the three little words on her mind when Daryl's phone rang – effectively breaking the spell.

He groaned, hating that their moment was cut off. He had been about to tell her that he was falling in love with her – hell, had already fallen, but apparently the outside world would not be ignored. He answered his phone with a gruff "Dixon here."

It was Martinez at the shop. Some nonsense about being short a muffler kit he knew had been ordered but the supplier hadn't included in the shipment. After he dealt with the issue, he looked at Carol with a raised eyebrow in question. She nodded, so he told Martinez that he would be there in a couple hours and had a guest coming with him. He didn't go into details, just ended the call.

"C'mon woman. Let's go get our girl."

She grabbed his hand and walked towards the main door with him. All the time his words ringing through her head. "Their girl." She liked the sound of that. He opened the door and held it open for her to pass through. She stopped though beside him and brought her hand up to the side of his face again. "She is you know."

"She is what?"

"As far as I am concerned Daryl Dixon, she is 'our girl'. That means both of us and her. For now. For after now. For the good and the bad. For everything. Just like you said. I just wanted to let you know that."

She then breezed past him and entered the school while he tried to pick his jaw up off the floor. He caught up to her before she entered the main office. He had to know. He grabbed her hand. "Yeah? You mean . . . . yeah? For real?"

"For real Daryl. If I could do it without a lot of questions, I would list you as her parent on the school forms before I ever listed Ed again. How's that for real?"

He just grabbed her hand in his bigger one, kissed the knuckles, and walked hand in hand with her into the office.

 **twdtwdtwdtwdtwd**

It was easier to add Daryl to the school records than she thought. He was listed as her boyfriend and she made sure that he would be included in any calls about Sophia's health, welfare, and school issues. She didn't add Merle and Andrea yet because she wanted to ask them first. But did let the school know that she would be making further changes to the contact list. She also made sure to impress upon everybody there that Ed would never be called for any reason, nor was to have any contact with Sophia. As far as she was concerned, it would take a court order for her to trust him to have access again.

Sophia had been surprised to see Daryl at first, but she had quickly taken his appearance in stride. She had sat holding both her mama's and Daryl's hands as Ms. Michonne explained the timeline of events that had occurred at the school. The counselor explained that both girls had to be given the obligatory three-day suspension that the school mandated for fighting. When Sophia was out of earshot getting things from her locker she made sure that they knew that both her and Ms. Jacqui had gone to bat for Sophia with the Principal. He was as fed up with the attitude of Penny Blake as they were. This was unfortunately, not the only case of fighting that the bully had gotten into this year.

Carol and Daryl had spoken with her about Daryl taking on a greater role with Sophia. How he was going to be the one to teach her about safety and self defense in light of all that was occurring with Ed. She didn't seem put off by it at all. Daryl soon found out why.

"I don't know if you remember me Mr. Dixon. My name is Michonne Reynolds. Soon to be Michonne Martinez. My fiancé Caesar works for you at the garage."

He looked her over closely. "I knew I'd seen ya face before, but still not placin' from where. Don't think I've seen ya with him before when we go out."

"No. I have a special needs little girl at home, so I don't get out much. I've only seen you once. About three years ago. Me and my little girl were about to come into your shop to get our car's brakes looked at. My ex had followed us and grabbed me from behind. You and Caesar ran out with tire irons and stopped him."

"That was you? Your hair – I remember a woman with an almost shaved head."

Michonne laughed, gesturing to her dreadlocks. "The hair has grown. While you were putting a beat down on my ex, Caesar helped me to the office. He called the cops and talked with me until they showed up. They took me downtown to get a statement after they put him in cuffs. By the time I made it back for the car, I had missed the shop closing. But Caesar was still there. He showed me my car which the two of you had fixed. He told me that his boss – you – said there was no charge. A week later he called me. Been seeing each other ever since. He's been a father to my little girl in that time. He proposed last month."

"That son of a bitch got a woman, hell got engaged and didn't say anything." Daryl would be a bit upset if he didn't know how private a person Martinez was, so he chuckled instead. "Gotta give that guy some shit when I see him here soon. Soph's goin' in to work with me after here and for the next few days. Gonna show her how to get dirty with the professionals."

Michonne just hummed. She looked at Carol. "To listen to Sophia tell it, this man practically walks on water. She spent a lot of our time together today telling me about him teaching her to fish."

"Daryl's been there for us both through this all. I appreciate your willingness to include him with stuff to do with Sophia in the future."

Daryl and Carol got up to leave, but Michonne pulled Carol back for a quiet word alone. "Carol, I don't want to risk being unprofessional here. When I found out what was going on with Ed, I got together some phone numbers for you. My cousin Bob runs a self defense class for women. Now that I know you are with Dixon and he's teaching you and Sophia, I know I can just toss that one." Carol nodded in agreement. "However, there is one number that I feel I would be remiss if I didn't pass along." She handed Carol a card. "Tara Chambler is a fabulous child therapist and a very close friend. Sophia is a well-adjusted child. She is however having a hard time with the situation with Ed. From what I understand, the whole fight with Penny started because Penny overheard the fact that Sophia was looking for books about how not to see Ed as well as books about dads who drink."

Carol's face fell for the first time since they had started talking.

Michonne grabbed her hand and squeezed reassuringly. "I can't offer to counsel her privately. It is against my contract with the school district. Tara is who I take my little girl to. She helps. I swear she is a big kid herself. Just think about it."

Carol nodded again, unable to find the words.

Michonne decided to say something that had been on the tip of her tongue ever since she had realized Carol and Daryl were together. "I understand that you and Daryl have not been together long, at least from what Sophia says."

Carol squinted her eyes at the woman – almost glared at her in defense before Michonne spoke again.

"They don't come much better than that man. He will keep you both safe. I saw how he acted today with you and Sophia. May I assume that he is in this with you and Sophia for the long haul?"

Carol nodded, both relieved and proud.

"Good. He will do that girl a world of good." Then she grinned almost teasingly. "Hell, he will do both of you a world of good."

"He already has."

Carol left the office and joined Daryl in the hall where he had been waiting for her. They then walked down the hall together to meet up with Sophia on the way back from her locker. They didn't notice that Penny Blake's father had come to pick her up as well.

Phillip Blake had risked a lot for Ed Peletier before in court. He had no choice with what the man knew about him and held over his head. Phillip knew that it would only take Ed reporting what he knew about him in order to be arrested himself. That was the only reason he had helped the man. The same was still true today. So, Phillip Blake collected his daughter; and on the walk out to his car he had made a phone call to Ed Peletier.

 **Next Up:**

 **Daryl spends time getting dirty with Sophia at the garage.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Daddy Duties By Dixon

**Chapter summary:**

 **Daryl's day with Sophia on her first day of suspension. How much trouble can a Dixon get a little girl into? For those of you who messaged me inquiring about him after the last chapter – Martinez makes a cameo here. Also, just an FYI – I volunteer with law enforcement, and the button trick detailed below totally works. This is another longer than normal chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

Daryl wasn't sure this was such a good idea. Letting the kid help out at the shop was one thing, but then Martinez had gotten involved. The smart ass even had the nerve to suggest that Sophia was old enough to help Daryl drain the old oil out of a car. That son of a bitch had even smirked at him when Sophia's back was turned as she started jumping up and down in excitement at the idea. Shit, the man had his number. He knew Daryl would never say no and let the girl down. Five minutes in to meeting Sophia and Martinez already had Daryl pegged as the sucker he was when she was concerned. That was how he found himself praying to God that the oil that was about to drain would actually make it into the funnel and pan Sophia was holding. He counted to three, crossed his toes and reminded himself that when this was done, he had to unclench his ass because he was becoming a real tight ass if the idea of a dirty kid bothered him.

"Ya ready Soph?"

"Yep."

"Ya sure, cuz if ya ain't, this is gonna get pretty messy."

"I'm ready Daryl. Promise."

"Ok, here it comes!"

"Ewwww. Gross. That's disgusting, but this is so cool!"

"Yep. There's a reason yer supposed to change oil in your car. If ya don't, it looks like this shit."

"You said a swear."

"We're in a garage squirt. Swearin' is part of the job. But don't let any come outta yer mouth or ya mom will have a cow."

"We're getting a cow?"

"Nope. Just another sayin' ya shouldn't say."

"You're talking funny Daryl."

"Whatta ya mean?"

"Like that. You don't talk correctly here. My teacher says it's important to talk correctly. Otherwise people think you aren't so smart. But you are totally smart, so I don't get why you talk like that."

"Just tend to slip into the kind of talk I grew up with when I started working in garages. Don't mean I'm dumb. Just sometimes, it's easy to slip back into. It's comfortable. Does it bug ya?

"Nope. Cuz I know yer smart."

"Now don't start talking like me Soph. You are smart, and you know it. No use trying to hide it."

"But, you talk 'comfortable', why can't I?"

Martinez, having been eavesdropping on the entire conversation burst out laughing. Daryl flipped him off.

"Daryl! You aren't supposed to put your middle finger up at people. Mama says it means something bad. But I don't know why, because I've seen her do that when she's driving."

"Jeeze, ya gonna make me go all 'responsible adult here ain't ya. Fine. I won't talk like that any more around you. I will try to be better spoken to be a good example for you. I promise to not flip off Martinez or swear even though he's a dumb ass. How's that?"

"Whatever Daryl. I like being here. Martinez is nice, and I don't think he's a dumb ass. Playing with the gunky oil is fun."

At hearing what Sophia had just said, Daryl turned his head from under the car to try to do his best to lecture the girl. But he found himself unable to verbalize the lecture he was sure he was supposed to give. He groaned, because sure enough, he saw that she had the drained oil all over her fingers and was using it to finger paint on her arms and legs. He groaned. In the background Martinez snorted back his laughter.

"Shit. We shoulda found ya a pair of coveralls. Shut your goddamn trap Martinez."

"You said a swear again."

"Sorry. How about we get cleaned up and get on home. Let Martinez handle this here since he's so smart. Got some stuff there to show you there anyway. But first, you need a shower or something."

 **twdtwdtwdtwd**

Once again, Daryl found himself wondering if this was the best idea. The kid needed to get cleaned up, but he wasn't about to go into the bathroom with her while she did it. So rather than the bath that Sophia had wanted, he had convinced her to hop into the shower. He had nixed the idea of using bath slime I the shower, pointing out she was slimy enough. But what on earth could be holding her up? He decided to ask what was going on – all the while dreading the answer.

"Sophia, are ya 'bout done in the shower there? Ya been in there goin' on ten minutes now."

"No! Showers are fun. You said to wash my hair and everything, but I haven't started that yet."

"So start! Do you have everything you need in there?"

"Yep."

A clunk sounded from the bathroom followed by a murmured "uh oh."

"What was that?"

"Uh . . . nothing. Just remind me to tell mama that her face cream is empty."

"Why is her face cream in the shower with you?"

"It says it removes oil, so I thought I would use some. I used a lot, but then dropped the jar. The rest went down the drain."

"Noted. I will buy your mama more face cream. Just wash your hair and get out."

 **twdtwdtwdtwdtwd**

Sophia watched Daryl as he took out his pocket knife. She frowned when he sliced off the bottom button of his shirt. She watched in confusion as he then put the knife back and held up the button.

"I don't get it. You said we were going to learn about how to be safe if daddy comes around."

"Yep. You now have access to a very important weapon." He handed her the button. She looked down in confusion at the button, then to the pocket where he had stashed his knife. She then looked up at him with a look that clearly showed she was quickly looking for the joke in this situation.

"You gave me a button."

"Yep. It goes in your pocket. You keep it there at all times, understand?"

"But your knife . . . ."

"You ain't touchin' a knife. You got your weapon in your hand."

"How is a button a weapon?"

"That's what I'm about to show ya."

They walked out into the driveway, and Daryl hoisted her up into the seat of his truck. He got behind the wheel and pointed to the ignition. "See this, where the key goes?"

She nodded.

"Don't do it for real here. But take out that button and hold it up for me."

She did as he asked, confusion all over her face.

"You get in a situation where Ed or any other bad guy gets you in a car? You take that button and shove it in the hole here where the key goes. That jams up the car good and won't let it start. That means they won't be able to drive away with ya. When they are fiddlin' with things trying to get the key to turn, that's when ya make a break for it if ya can. Simple, right?"

"Sure. But what if I can't get out of the car?"

"Well, tonight when your mama gets back, I am showing ya both some self defense moves. It will help ya get out of some trouble if ya need it, ok?"

"Ok. Is daddy going to come for me Daryl?"

"I don't think so, kid. But we gotta prepare just in case. People when they drink make all kinds of threats, but they don't always act on them. We just gotta be ready. Just in case."

"That's why you installed the security in the house?"

"Yep. Later tonight, I will show your mama how everything works. Until then, I say we break for pizza. How does that sound?"

"Yum! Delivery?"

"Yep."

"From Barnstormers?"

"Sure."

"Double Olives?"

"Of course."

 **twdtwdtwdtwd**

When Carol made it home after work, the pizza had already been delivered. Daryl and Sophia had apparently decided to have dinner together in the living room and watch Sponge Bob before getting back to work on self defense training. She couldn't help but smile – remembering the night just over a week ago now where she and Sophia had met Daryl for dinner at Barnstormers. The banter between Daryl and Sophia had grown more and more comfortable from that day on. Now, he was inserted firmly into their family unit. It may be fast, but she knew it was right. Suddenly, she couldn't wait another moment to let him know. She pulled him into the kitchen after distracting Sophia with finding her school folder in her backpack.

He followed her readily into the kitchen and pulled her into a hug. "Missed you" he said.

She hugged him back, suddenly nervous and wondering if she was about to mess things up with what she wanted to say.

"Carol? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to say . . . "

"Say what?"

"I love you Daryl. I know it's early, and people will think we're crazy. But, I do. I love you."

He grinned at her, blushing slightly and pulling her in tight for a hug and a deep kiss. "Love you too woman."

Sophia chose that moment to come into the kitchen. She pretended to gag at the sight of them being so affectionate, but then smiled at them both.

"I had so much fun today mama! Daryl let me play in gunky oil, we ripped off shirt buttons with knives, I learned how to keep a truck from starting, and your face cream sucks to get out oil. Did we only get one pizza, because I am super hungry and I know I want at least three pieces."

Carol's head was spinning at the wealth of info from her daughter. She turned in Daryl's arms and looked up at his face. "Did my daughter just say she the word 'sucks'?"

He nodded, embarrassed. "I told her not to talk like me. Tryin' to get better around her. Sorry."

"I will talk to her, but Daryl?

"Yeah?"

"You don't need to get better. I think you are pretty perfect the way you are."

He looked down at the ground a moment, feeling the need to explain himself and Sophia's recap of the day.

"I'm gonna screw up Carol. Never been around a little girl before. But I like her. We had fun. We changed oil in a car at the shop, which is how she got access to the dirty oil. She decided to decorate her arms with it. Got her in the shower, and she saw your face cream and decided it would remove oil. It didn't, and she spilled the rest. I will get ya a new bottle. I took a button off my shirt with my knife and showed her how it could stop a car from being able to be started if she was ever grabbed by Ed. I probably over-ordered at Barnstormers. There is another pizza, some garlic bread and some wings staying warm in the oven. I'm learnin' here woman. Even if I screw up in how I do things, Sophia will never be in danger around me. I wanna learn how to be better with her. And I'm a fast learner."

Carol nodded at the over-abundance of information in the form of Daryl's apology. She didn't think he had anything to apologize for. She leaned into him and gave him a big squeeze around the waist.

"I screw up all the time. Parenting is a learning curve. I love that you want to learn how to be a parent to her. News flash Daryl – you are already a more attentive parental figure than she ever had with Ed. I know you aren't her father by blood, but you sure wear the shoes well. I never thought she would be unsafe with you. It doesn't hurt a kid to get dirty, and you don't need to get me new face cream. Just be you. You are already somebody that Sophia and I both love, so I wouldn't want you to change."

"It don't scare ya? What I did with her today?"

"Nope. But promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Show her more. Show her how to be strong. And while you are at it, show me too."

He hugged her to him and was about to kiss her again when Sophia came back in the kitchen.

"So Daryl, what's the status on more food?"

"I gotcha covered squirt. Just give us a minute, ok?"

Carol turned around and grabbed the food warming in the oven. She nodded to Daryl to grab the ranch for the wings and extra napkins. Then together they went into the living room to relax in front of some bad TV while they had dinner together as a family.

 **Next up:**

 **Daryl continues his lessons with his girls.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Self Defense

**Chapter Summary:**

 **Daryl shows his girls some moves. Carol makes a promise. The object detailed below can really be used as a weapon. Same goes for the training with the substance listed. All self defense moves listed come from the internet.**

After their dinner, Daryl moved his girls outside to the back yard. It was still sunny out, and they had plenty of time to work on some self defense training before dusk hit. He had Carol and Sophia stand up against the back wall of the attached garage. He walked a few paces in front of them and started emptying one of his pockets.

"First thing we are gonna start with is weapons. Sophia, ya already got one of yours on ya, right?"

Sophia fished in her pocket and held up the button for Daryl to see.

"Good girl. Carol, ya need to get one of those for yourself too later. Have it on ya at all times, just like I told Soph too. Now, here are two more - one for ya both." He tossed two tootsie roll suckers on the ground in front of the girls.

Carol looked up at Daryl like he had lost his mind.

"Not joking woman. Now both of ya, grab your weapons."

Carol and Sophia looked at one another, shrugged, and picked up the suckers. Daryl immediately smirked when he saw them grab the stick end and hold them in the normal fashion – like they were going to eat them.

"Naw. First lesson. Everyday objects can be weapons – just like the button I gave Soph."

He walked over to Carol and took the candy from her hand, turned it around and adjusted her hand until she was holding the sucker part clenched in her hand with the stick poking out between two fingers against her finger webbing. He tightened her grip and the fingers around the stick. He then did the same with Sophia. He walked back a couple paces and turned back to them.

"You ladies now have the weapons in your hands that can blind or deafen your attacker. Could even be a lethal weapon if used hard enough. Throw your arm out now with that pointed out. Pretend y'all are pirates or something. Do a quick jab out like with a sword."

They did as they were told, and quickly understood the danger behind their sweet treats.

"Keep yer arms as straight as you can when you thrust out. Also, widen your stances if you can. Gives you more strength. Poking somebody in the eye or ear with these things can do some serious damage."

"Holy crap Daryl, this is so cool!"

"Language Sophia" cautioned Carol.

"Sorry mama, but this is totally bada- - "

"Sophia!"

"Sorry mama."

Daryl just shook his head and dug in the next pocket. He threw down two plastic eggs.

"OK, Daryl, are we defending ourselves against the Cadbury Bunny now?"

"Patience woman. Jeez. Have some faith."

He had them open up the eggs to reveal silly putty.

"What the heck is this stuff" asked Sophia.

"Ain't ya never played with silly putty before Soph?" At the shake of her head he just started muttering about kids not having toys to bring out the imagination any more. Then he said more clearly "This is silly putty. Ya can do all sorts of fun play things with it, and I got more, so I promise I will show ya that later. But first . . . "

He walked over and held his arm out. "I want both of ya to pinch me as hard as ya can."

"Daryl . . . . "

"No, seriously Carol. As hard as ya can. C'mon Soph, you too."

They complied, but he could tell they hadn't tried too hard to hurt him. "Naw. Harder. Hard as ya can. I gotta see how strong ya can pinch, it's important." Again, they complied, but he could tell now that they were actually trying.

"Not bad" he said while rubbing his arm. "Might bruise a bit – but ya gotta learn how to inflict more damage with pinching. That's where this stuff comes in. Playing with silly putty, particularly practicing pinching hard with it will strengthen your hands and fingers. If you ever need to get away from a bad guy, a good hard pinch to a sensitive area of the body will buy you some time to get away."

Sophia started pinching away at her silly putty, testing it's firmness. "It gets softer the more I play with it – like play dough."

"That's right. We got a bag full of these eggs in my truck. They will stay in the fridge. The cold will keep them firmer for ya when ya practice building your pinching hands up. Next, we've got some moves to work on. Ditch the eggs."

Carol and Sophia tossed the eggs with the silly putty inside to the side and waited for what came next. Daryl walked over to Carol and grabbed her hand. He brought her slightly to the side and whispered "I gotta show some moves here woman. Gonna be grabbin' at ya from behind. Even though you know it's me and I'd never hurt ya, yer first instinct will be to panic. Just wanna prepare ya and let ya talk to Soph about it before we do anything."

Carol nodded and walked over to Sophia.

"Honey, this is the part where Daryl is going to teach us how to fight against a bad guy. He's going to pretend to be a bad guy and grab me like he's a bad guy. It's going to be hard for both of us. Even though he loves us and would never hurt us, it's going to be normal to be scared at first – for both of us. Can you do this sweetie?"

"Gotta be ready mama. Just in case, right?"

"Right."

"So, I'm ready."

"I will go first honey. I might get scared at first, but Daryl would never hurt me, ok?"

Sophia nodded, and Carol walked over to where Daryl had moved a few feet away.

"OK Carol. I need you to just pretend like you are walking down a street or something – just normal like. I am gonna grab you from behind, but then stop. I will be holding you but I won't be moving. Your instinct will be to flee or fight. That's ok if that happens. But once ya can, I need you to hold still so Sophia can see how I am grabbing onto you. Can you do that?"

She nodded, and then moved herself right in front of him and started walking away. The grab was sudden, and he hadn't been lying when he said she would have the instinct to flee. It took a second after he froze in place still having her in an attack grip before she stopped trying to get away. Then she froze like he asked.

Daryl looked over to Sophia whose eyes were wide with worry. "Don't worry Soph. I promise, it's ok." When she nodded finally, he continued. "See where my hands are around your mama's waist?"

Carol and Sophia both looked down at his arms which were tightly wound against Carol's waist. They nodded.

"OK. This is the most likely way somebody would grab anybody from behind. Carol, I want ya to follow my instructions carefully. Don't worry about hurting me none. This is important. Lower your center like you are gonna be sitting in a chair and keep both feet on the ground. This makes it more difficult to be picked up. Bring both knees up, then kick them straight out in front of you."

Carol did as he had requested, noticing that Daryl's strong grip on her had loosened a bit with her movements.

"That's right, keep doing that Carol. Over and over until ya break free."

It took her four or five kicks, but eventually Carol broke free from his grip. She swiveled around proudly and smiled at him.

"Good work. But never turn towards an attacker. Once ya break free, ya throw your head back and try to hit me with it. Then scream as loud as ya can and run away as fast as ya can if ya can."

Daryl looked over at Sophia who looked like she was getting more scared.

"I know this is scary Soph. I don't wanna scare ya. We can stop for now if ya want."

"No. It's scary, but it's you and mama here. Not daddy or another bad guy. I wanna take a turn."

"Sophia . . . . you don't have to right now."

"I want to."

"Ok. But I am gonna have your mama take my spot at first. If ya get more comfortable with it, we can trade back later."

Sophia tried. She really did. She went through the moves, but even though it was her mama, she was scared. In the end in came down to the fact that she was a normal kid, and even though it was just her mama who would never hurt her and Daryl who was trying to keep her safe, she burst into tears. Daryl felt like shit.

"I'm sorry Soph. Carol, I'm sorry . . . . "

He watched as Carol folded Sophia into a big comforting hug. He suddenly felt like the attacker for real. For causing this, and all he wanted to do was keep them safe. He suddenly wondered if they would even want him around anymore.

"I can leave if ya want Carol. We can do this another time . . . . if you still want to."

"No!" The sudden yell from Sophia started both adults. Then he was being run at at full speed by a crying five year old. He didn't know if he should move or not – couldn't tell how her emotions were playing out as she ran, and he didn't want to scare her more. But then he found himself abruptly being wrapped up in an attack of another sort. A vice like hug around his legs. He reacted and picked the girl up and hugged her to him.

"I will never hurt you squirt. I promise. I don't wanna scare you. I just wanna be able to show you how to stay safe."

"I know. But can we stop for now? Maybe do more tomorrow?"

"Are ya sure?"

She nodded and looked up at her mama.

"Mama, can we break for dessert?"

Carol laughed at the abrupt change – internally rolling her eyes that the idea of more food had so changed her daughter's emotions. "Sure. I think we have some ice cream. Daryl, I hope you like chocolate."

"Love it." Then when Sophia started walking to the door to go inside, he grabbed Carol's hand. "Love ya too woman."

"C'mon Dixon. Let's go have some ice cream with our girl. Then we can put her to bed."

He nodded and moved to follow Sophia inside – loving the fact that Carol once again had referred to Sophia as 'their girl'. But then Carol stopped him.

"Stay the night Daryl?"

"Of course. Said I was gonna stay and keep ya safe. Plus, I need to show you how to work the security system."

"That's not what I meant. Stay the night. With me. Please? In my bed?"

He looked at her, his eyes growing darker. He swallowed hard. "If you're ok with that. With Sophia here and all."

"I am more than ok with it. I will talk to Sophia before we tuck her in to bed. But I want to warn you about one thing first."

He raised his eyebrow in question.

"I find it only fair to warn you that I plan on showing you some moves of my own tonight. They may not be weapons, and they may not be deadly, but I can promise you that they will bring you to your knees."

She then walked inside, pulling him along with her as he struggled to find his breath. He couldn't help it. The image of her bringing him to his knees, and what he might do to her when he was there . . . damn. He was hardening at the thought already.

"Damn woman is gonna be the death of me" he muttered.

She overheard of course and smirked evilly back at him and continued their path inside to have ice cream with their girl.

 **Next up:**

 **Daryl and Carol's first time.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Firsts

**Chapter Summary:**

 **This is Daryl and Carol's first time. Not gonna lie, this is pure smut, and possibly the most vapid thing I have ever written. So, get out your fans and smoke em if ya got em! Enjoy!**

Daryl was walking around the house re-checking all the doors and windows. He was full of anxious energy. Well, truth be told he was full of anxious horny energy. Carol's words to him as they wrapped up training for the day were on steady repeat in his brain. Even though he and Carol had said good night to Sophia together, Carol had made sure to have some one on one time with the girl to talk to her about the fact that Daryl was staying the night. How Carol was going to broach that subject, he didn't know. He did now that when he did the windows in the hallway he had overheard Carol explaining that Daryl would be sleeping in Carol's bed. He didn't know what was said next, but much giggling was done. That was enough to set his ears ablaze, and now he was just trying to talk himself down a bit.

Carol had let him know that she was heading in her bedroom to change, and he should give her about five minutes before joining her. He had used the time to triple check all the locks and arm the new security system. He had shown both of them how to arm and disarm it earlier and was confident that they would be ok using it. The code was Sophia's birth day with the current year. Easy enough to remember, but the switch of the year made it harder for Ed or somebody else to guess.

He hung his head in an effort to center his thoughts. He knew that when he walked through the door to Carol's bedroom, nothing short of hell freezing over would make him leave. Psyching himself up another moment, he decided to just man up and go join the woman he loved in bed. He hoped that their first time would be good for her. He knew there was nothing she could do to make him not want her, but he only hoped he could offer her the same.

He knocked briefly then opened her bedroom door. The sight before him make him certain there was a god above. He looked like an angel. She wasn't wearing any risqué lingerie or anything, but he swore he never saw a more beautiful woman than what was in front of him right now. Carol was wearing a dark aqua colored pajama short set. The shorts were very flattering and grazed her upper thigh. The shirt was a spaghetti strap tank top that matched the shorts. It was perfect for her. His eyes drank her in from top to bottom and back up again, resting finally on her eyes. He held her gaze as he slowly walked over to her. He brought his right hand up and dusted his fingers over the skin on her cheek, reveling in the slight shiver that ran through her. It was that shiver and the look in her eyes that made him certain that she wanted this just as much as he did.

The fingers that had grazed her face now rested along her cheek as his hand cupped her face. His other hand came up and brushed her hair softly from by her eyes. He looked into her eyes, making sure that she was still ok with him there with her. His eyes must have asked the question, because she nodded at him in answer. With that, he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her deeply. He didn't think he would ever tire of kissing her. Her lips were silken heaven, and the little breaths that escaped her let him know that she was pleased with what he was doing.

Just then, she took a half step away. She looked nervous. "I have condoms if you want them, but I am on the pill and am clean. God, there has got to be another way of saying that without getting embarrassed, right? Anyways, they are here in the night stand.'

"I'm clean too. Up to you though Carol. I can't wait to be with you, so I want to do whatever you feel more comfortable with."

"I am fine without. Is that ok with you?"

He nodded, then leaned into her again. "Not gonna lie here Carol. I'm nervous. Only because I care for you so much. I think . . . . I think I wanna feel everything. Is that ok?"

"More than ok. I do too. I can't wait to feel you for the first time Daryl. Nothing between us sounds pretty great to me."

She then started kissing him again, deepening it as she used her tongue on him. She had this way of kissing him that made him forget who he was and where he was for a moment. All thought processes had ceased, and all he had left was how he felt. And what he felt was an intense love and passion that he had never experienced in his life. He idly wondered if this was how you could tell you had met your soul's mate? When thinking ceased, but the other person could read what you were thinking anyway. That line of thought was quickly dusted away when she grabbed him up closer by pulling him into her by his belt. He swore he whimpered at that. She broke the kiss a moment and smiled beatifically at him before starting to unbuckle his belt and then undo his pants.

He knew he should be thinking about something right now. Anything. But all thought was gone the second she had him unfastened and she had brought her hand down the front of his boxer briefs. She gripped him firmly, then lightly feathered her hand down the length of him. He was already fully hard, and he hadn't even touched her yet. Time to up his game.

Daryl stopped her hand from moving further into his shorts and kissed her hard. He brought his lips down her neck while pulling down on her pajama top, bearing her left breast. Her dusky pink nipple welcomed him, and he promptly made it his mission to taste every square inch of her breast. He only stopped when she was panting and squirming. Instead of stopping, he simply moved to the other side and repeated his ministrations. While he was feasting on her right breast, she was doing all she could to get him out of his button-down shirt. Finally, she broke them apart long enough to impatiently remove his shirt and his white t-shirt underneath. Not stopping there, she pulled his belt completely out of it's loops, and dropped his pants to his ankles. She took his boxer briefs with as well.

Daryl didn't even have the inkling to be self-conscious. He just followed suit and removed Carol's pajama shorts, noticing she had not been wearing underwear under them. They were standing, facing each other, as naked as the day they were born. And horny. Very horny. He was debating where to start things next when she took that decision right away from him.

She drug over a straight back chair that had been behind her dressing table. She placed it in front of her and asked him to sit down. He was no fool. He sat. She stood in front of him, and he took advantage of his seated eye level to get another good look at the wonder that was Carol's perfect breasts. He didn't have long to look however before she changed things up yet again. She kneeled in front of him and started kissing up his knees to his thighs. She was not entering the land of nuts and twig yet, but Lord did she have his attention.

She laved her tongue all up and down his upper thighs, finally looking up at him and smirking. "Do you want more Daryl?"

"Hell yes woman."

"Will you let me take my mouth and tongue and make you feel good?"

He attempted to answer, but all that came out was a stuttery grunt. She looked up at him and quirked her eyebrow, then smiled. She lowered her head and licked the side of his cock, from base to tip. She looked up to judge his reaction. Seeing his eyes closed in bliss, she took that as the green light and gently fisted him. She brought him up to her mouth, and began to work him over as his toes curled into the carpet. She made sure to put enough pressure on all the right spots, and gave some extra attention to his balls. She was really getting into it, which surprised her. She had never liked doing this in the past, but with Daryl, she had been craving it. She would gladly keep doing this until he came, but his hands in her hair pushing her slightly back gave her pause.

"Good Lord woman. Gotta classify that mouth of yours as a dangerous weapon. Gotta back off on that a bit Carol. I wanna be inside you when I come. But first . . . . " He grabbed her up and brought her into a standing position. He then rotated her slightly and set her down on his lap. Slowly, he began dragging his middle finger down her chest and stomach, finally reaching the apex of her thighs. He began lightly stroking her, learning her by touch. All the while, he was watching her reaction. Paying attention to what she seemed to enjoy the most. When he finally penetrated her with a single digit, she groaned at the stretch. It had been a long time since she was intimate, and she could hardly wait. He seemed to sense her impatience, and added a second finger before beginning a slow rhythm, stroking inside of her. He searched and found that rough patch that would give her heightened pleasure and focused on it with a "come hither" motion of his fingers. He could tell she was climbing her heights of pleasure quickly, and was looking forward to making her come hard.

Which was why when she stopped him and pulled his fingers out of her he looked up in panic. "You ok? Did I do something wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing about that was wrong. It was perfect. I just want to have you inside me now. Ok?"

He nodded, gave a smile, and made to get up to go to the bed. She stopped him. "I always wanted to try sex in this old chair. I promise we can go again later in the bed, but would it be ok if I climbed on top of you here?"

He swore his jaw dropped at least a foot. He just nodded quickly, knowing he had to have a stupidly happy dumb look on his face. She brought her knees up beside his thighs, positioning him at her entrance. Then she lowered herself onto him while dropping her legs beside his thighs. Finally, they were joined together, both letting out a moan of approval and pleasure. Her feet rested on the top rung of the chair's legs. By being in this position, she had leverage to move up and down his length and they both had their arms free to hold one another.

She started with a slow rhythm. They both groaned at the first stroke – noticing how direct this position made things. He was in so deep, and they were so close to each other. As they moved, they made good use of their lips and tongues, being sure to taste each other fully as they were joined. In the position they were in, Carol felt powerful. Daryl felt free to explore her body with his hands while they made love. In the end neither lasted long with the directness of that position, but when the end came, they both softly called out each other's names lest they wake Sophia. They were both sweaty and shaky by the time they decided that they had better move. Extricating herself from Daryl's grasp, Carol moved over to the bed and turned down the covers. Daryl was right behind her and laid down beside her. She lay her head on his shoulder as they came down from their blissful high. They breathed together and peppered each other's faces with kisses. Soon, Daryl was hardening again, and began whispering promises of how good he was going to make her feel on round two – this time in the bed. She let his words of love wash over her as she fell into bliss for the second time that night.

 **Next Chapter:**

 **The morning after**


	21. Chapter 21 - Inspiration By Martinez

Daryl was not sure what had woken him up, but all of a sudden he sprang up out of the bed on heightened alert. He whipped his head around looking over all areas of the room. He found himself grateful that he had changed into sleep pants and a t-shirt a second later when he heard a couple of giggles. He looked down at the bed, and there were his girls looking up at him all amused.

"Sorry Daryl, I just wanted to come in and snuggle with mama and you this morning. I didn't mean to wake you up." Sophia looked like she was torn between apologizing more or laughing more at his extreme reaction.

He looked at Carol who just gave him an amused nod, letting him know that everything was ok and he could get back in bed to join back in on the snuggles.

"I am so happy I don't have to go to school today. I know Penny's not there either, but her friends are. I don't want to listen to them being mean."

"Well, today is not all about working with Daryl or having fun with him either" Carol said. "Your teacher emailed me some work you can do while you are out. Maybe you can print them off and do them at the shop in Daryl's office? Let him get some work done while you do that."

Daryl nodded at the suggestion. "Don't think ya'll be getting into any oil today Soph. If you want to, I can show you how to air up a tire though. Best go get dressed, gotta be at the shop in an hour."

Sophia scrambled off and Daryl turned to Carol. "Shit Carol, I didn't mean to go all bossy and parental on her there. Shoulda come from you, not me. Sorry. Won't happen again."

Carol just shook her head and gave him a sweet kiss. "Daryl, that girl adores you. You aren't going to do anything to hurt her. You are here. You are helping out in ways Ed never did. I'm not going to be bothered if you go a little parental sometimes. Besides, if Sophia were to choose a father figure, I am pretty darn sure you would be it. So relax a little. I told you before that I am all in this. Unless that changed for you . . . . . "

"Course not. Never will." He blushed a bit at that admission. "If I could change things where she was mine, I would. I love ya both Carol."

"We love you too."

Twdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwd

Later at the shop, Daryl was listening as Martinez talked about his upcoming wedding with Michonne. Daryl didn't really care about the details, but what DID catch his attention was the fact that Martinez would be adopting Michonne's daughter Shae.

"How's that happen?"

"How does what happen?"

"You adopting Michonne's kid when the dad is still around. I now he is, I've seen him myself working over at that shitty gas station on the edge of town."

"He had his parental rights terminated. Between going after Michonne and Shae numerous times before you and I chased him away, he won't pay child support. Michonne petitioned the court to have his rights terminated and they were last week."

"And what does the kid think of this?"

"She's disabled Daryl, and doesn't speak much. It's hard to know if she understands what is going on or not. But one of the words she does say is 'daddy' and she says that to me. Far as I am concerned I am already her real father. Just making it legal is all."

Daryl didn't say anything for a bit. Then he turned to Martinez and slowly said "I never thought about being a father one way or another. I've loved kids always, but wanted a woman I could love first. I love Carol. Told her as much the other day. I swear if you repeat what I am about to say, I will flog you, but I wish we were in a place where Sophia called me daddy. Don't know if I could love any natural child of mine more than I already love her. And Carol's it for me man. Just don't know where to go from here being it's so fast."

Martinez just looked at him and shook his head. "Don't know how to bread this to you culo, but that little girl is sitting in your office doing her homework instead of being in school. She isn't in school because she got in a fight with a bully, defending her mama and you. So, next time you think something is too fast, remember that. Fast don't always mean bad."

Daryl just nodded and put his head back under the hood of the car he was working on. His thoughts were coming fast and furious. He had to protect his girls so they could all build a life together. Once they were safe, he was going to make sure that they were his always. Daryl Dixon was not a man to do things half assed, so he knew that he had to make sure everything went perfectly. The first problem to dead with was Ed. He didn't know when, and he didn't know how, but he knew the man would be coming for his girls. It might be time to make some phone calls to call in reinforcements. He just hoped that Carol would go along with his newly forming plan.


	22. Chapter 22

Shit, Daryl was in trouble. He had only meant to check into Abe Ford's availability for the project in mind. Instead he had blabbed Carol's whole story. Now Abe's team was mobilized and now he was racing to Carol's house with Sophia from the garage, praying he got to talk to her first. He hoped she didn't freak out over his executive decision of earlier. He approached the house, and thanked god that Carol's car was the only vehicle there. He knew he didn't have much time before Abe's team showed up. He had to warn her, especially after Abe informed Daryl of the team members who were coming with him.

He got Sophia out of his truck and into the house just as he heard the distant sound of Abe's convoy of vehicles. Shit. He had two minutes to explain things. Rushing through the house with Sophia in tow, he herded them into the bedroom for some quick explanations.

"Daryl, what's going on?" Carol seemed scared.

"I promise it's ok love. I called in some reinforcements against Ed. They will be here to help train you two up and act as security against Ed. They are my friends, and I trust them with my life. But they look intimidating, and I don't want Sophia to be scared of them since they are in fact working as a type of exclusive bodyguard over her and you."

"Ok, how long do we have before they get here?" Just as she said that the doorbell rang. She turned arounds and had such a look on incredulity on her face, that Daryl had to make sure not to feel guilty. After all, he just wanted her safe.

The doorbell was replaced by knocking. Finally, Daryl went to open the door himself. The group of visitors stayed in the entryway while Daryl talked to them. The group consisted of Abraham Ford, Rosita Espinosa, Eugene Porter, Milton Mamet, and a man who refused to go by any other name than Negan.

"Thanks, guys for showing up so fast but I barely had a chance to talk to Carol about things. So, please take it easy on her for introductions. She is the boss here. She can accept the help you give her, or she could decide against it. It is solely her decision, and I don't want any of you to pressure her or make her feel bad if she decided she won't be hiring your group. Just let me get the kiddo settled. Wait here.

Daryl rushed up the stairway. He saw Carol and immediately cupped her face. "I called these guys because they are the best in the business of keeping people safe. They do some things that are visible. Other things are kept on the down low to be practically invisible. They saved and protected my ass more than once when I was a kid. As we grew up, they became protection for hire. They are here to help me train you and Sophia up. Is that ok?"

"Daryl, I wish you would have asked me first . . . . . . but thank you. We need it, so I am going to take the help offered."

"OK, some of the guys use extremely colorful language. Maybe we can have Merle pick Sophia up so she doesn't have to worry about anything until we decide on a plan?"

She nodded her head and went in to talk to Sophia while Daryl got on the phone with Merle. He listened a few minutes before hollering back at Carol that the boys wanted Sophia to come over for a slumber party. Merle and Andrea were amenable to that. Carol asked Sophia, and she was very excited at the prospect. So, a bag was packed, and Merle shortly arrived and took Sophia back to his place.

Once everything was in order, the group of people made their way to the living room. Daryl was talking quietly to them until Carol came in. Then he began the introductions.

"Carol, this here is Sgt Abraham Ford. When Abe got out of the military, he opened a business that offered protection to those in domestic abuse situations, stalking, and general harassment.:

Abraham continued the introductions. "This here is Rosita Espinosa. Her abilities lie in the unseen modes of protection. She can lay hundreds of traps that the naked eye can't see. This will indicate whether or not anybody has gained access to your property. Eugene here is an expert at hidden surveillance. He can do nanny cams, bugs, recording devices, etc. Milton here is a new addition – and one you may find particularly interesting Carol. He worked for Phillip Blake who is your husband's attorney. If Ed choses to go after Sophia legally, Milton would be he one with knowledge that could stop that. Finally, we get to our muscle. Negan. Negan . . . . . . well . . . . . he's just an intimidating guy with a smart ass filthy mouth. One confrontation between him and your ex may just do the trick by itself. All of these people are devoted to taking care of you and Sophia. They will protect you both. This makes sure you are safe to file orders in the court like you wanted to. To scale back on Ed seeing Sophia."

Carol didn't w

say anything. She was looking from one face to the other, studying her would be bodyguards.

"While I will of course take you up on your offer, I have two concerns. First of all, cost. I don't have a lot saved up to pay for anything of this magnitude."

Negan interrupted to say "No need to get your panties in a wad lady. This here is fun for us. See, we've all been treated as shitty as you can imagine in our lives in one way or another. This is us paying it forward to somebody else. What was your second concern?"

"Well, I was wondering if having protection like this would hinder my visitation request before the court. I don't want to come across as a paranoid mother."

It was Rosita who answered that. "What we do is invisible . . . . . until we need to be visible. We call ourselves the Saviors. We look and act all tough like an MC club, but our sole focus is helping out others in the name of justice. Most of the time nobody will even know we are or were there. Your lawyer, Andrea? She had used us before." The young Latina then moved closer to Carol and grabbed her hand. Looking into her eyes, she said "we will keep you both safe."

Daryl came from behind Carol and wrapped her in a hug. He whispered her ear and she nodded back. Straightening her spine and her resolve, she grabbed his had and squeezed it tight. Until this moment she had never felt so safe in her life. 


End file.
